Second rôle plutôt important
by Urhann
Summary: C'était un jeu un peu trop poussé pour moi. Ça devient beaucoup moins amusant quand tu sens que tu es accro a l'autre joueur et que lui continu a jouer en ne pensant a rien d'autre qu'à gagner. Ça devient beaucoup moins plaisant quand tu penses a lui jour et nuit et pourtant tu sais qu'il ne se passera jamais rien. Je suis une imbécile, venez lire ma stupide vie. Hors monde HP
1. Quoi de plus banal

**Bonjour/bonsoir amis du jour et de la nuit ! Je commence cette nouvelle fiction sur un coup de tête et plusieurs pensées philosophiques.**

**Attention les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si ! **

**Celle-ci se déroule hors du contexte du monde d'Harry Potter.**

**Ginny est la soeur jumelle de Ron et donc à le même âge que Harry, Hermione et les autres... SAUF DRACO ! Lui est plus âgé que tous, plus de détails au cours de l'histoire ;)**

**Classé M**

**Bonne lecture a vous :)**

**_Je rêve_****. **

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Lorsque vous lisez des romans il y a souvent ce ou cette héroïne a qui il arrive les plus belles et les plus terribles choses possibles au monde.

Mais avez-vous déjà songé que, derrières ces histoires, qui sont souvent simplement centrées sur la vie du personnage principal, il y avait la vie des personnages secondaires ?

Et bien voilà je me présente : Ginny Weasley, meilleure amie du personnage principale et a qui personne n'a jamais fait attention.

C'est d'ailleurs en partie à cause de celle-ci que je suis devant mon ordinateur prête à vous déballer ma vie.

Hermione me dit que je suis beaucoup trop introvertie et que je devrais aller voir une psy, comme elle, que je n'ai pas à avoir honte. Car oui, en tant que personnage principale, elle se doit d'avoir d'énormes problèmes dans sa famille, que je ne lui envie absolument pas, et donc, avoir besoin d'en parler. Mais je ne suis pas comme elle, j'ai une petite sœur adorable, des parents aimants et une bonne situation financière : je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre et d'occuper une trop grosse place dans notre monde, je ne le mérite pas.

C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que je le ferais ici, en vous racontant ma vie comme si vous y étiez avec moi.

Je ne dirais rien à Hermione de ceci, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle voit cela, c'est peut être une réflexion égoïste mais ce sera un peu comme mon jardin secret.

Attention ! En me relisant je me rends compte que j'ai surtout évoqué des points négatifs dans ma relation avec ma meilleure amie. Je l'aime plus que tout, elle est tout pour moi et jamais je ne la laisserais tomber pour quoique ce soit. Elle mérite amplement son statut de personnage principal si notre vie devait être un roman, et je ne suis pas ici pour lui voler le vedette seulement pour me sentir exister un peu.

Ce sera la seule fois ou je vous parlerai directement. Les prochains chapitres seront au présent et vous découvrirez mon quotidien.

Bonne journée/soirée/après-midi et bonne lecture.

_~ M_


	2. Simplicité

Je me réveille toujours quelques secondes avant que mon réveil sonne. J'ouvre les yeux et attend qu'il crie pour l'éteindre en appuyant dessus.  
Non je ne le balance pas à travers ma chambre contre le mur, non je ne fais pas d'insomnie a cause de ma peur incontestée des cauchemars, non je ne suis pas une héroïne de roman tragique.  
C'est avec cette pensée la que je me lève après m'être étirée tel une sorte d'animal et me rend dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec ma mère et mon frère jumeau. Nous nous levons a 6h45, je suis à ma première année de fac (nda : elle a donc 19 ans) ainsi que mon frère mais il se trouve dans un autre établissement.

-"Alors bien dormi ?" Demande ma mère après avoir pris une gorgée de son thé bouillant.

Ma frère répond par un grognement tandis que j'acquiesce en lui retournant la question.

Je retourne dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée mais je ne serais plus dans les mêmes cours que Hermione car celle-ci a changé d'orientation. Nous aurons seulement art plastique, qui est une option facultative, en commun et le sport, qui regroupe plusieurs filières.  
Non je ne me dis pas que ce sera dur car je vais me retrouver sans mes amis, non je ne vais pas devoir manger seule a la cantine car je n'ai pas d'amis et finalement en trouver une géniale, non je ne percuterais un magnifique bad boy dans les couloirs de mon lycée pour finalement vivre une histoire pleine de passion avec lui. Non, je ne ferais pas tout ca car je ne suis pas qualifiée comme étant un personnage principale. Je vais retrouver tous mes amis dans ma classe car ils gardent la même filière et Hermione sera seule dans la sienne. Nous mangerons ensemble a midi et je passerais une rentree banale sans nouveauté.  
Je finis de me préparer et m'habille avec un slim noir et un gros pull gris sans motif. J'enfile mon bonnet et passe la Porte d'entrée tout en gueulant un "_j'y vaaaaaiiis_" à ma famille.  
Je rejoins Hermione sur le chemin qui m'explique qu'elle continue ses terreurs nocturnes a cause de son frère décédé il y a maintenant deux ans. Je la rassure puis nous changeons vite de sujet et parions sur les élèves avec qui elle tombera. C'est ce que j'aime chez elle, elle n'est pas un de ces personnage principal qui ne se plaigne jamais et renferme tout. Au contraire, elle me dit ce qui ne va pas, je l'aide, et nous changeons de sujet. Alors qu'elle m'explique que Harry, notre ami, à une nouvelle copine je la regarde et me rappelle à qu'elle point elle est belle.  
1m80 je crois, 54kilos, longs cheveux châtains, yeux bleus foncés, habillé et maquillé simplement, elle est tout simplement naturellement belle.  
Alors que nous traversions le passage piéton on entendit un homme crier violemment :

-"Hé je vous parle ! Ho putain la ! Oui vous là ! Les deux jeunes ! Ho ! "

Je me retournais, ainsi que Hermione, pour voir qui nous agressait de si bon matin.

\- "Sales gosses de riches même pas foutu de vous excuser quand vous bousculez quelqu'un! Gosses de riches c'est ça ouais regarde moi comme si j'étais un pauvre clodo ! "

Nous nous sommes retournés vers lui pour le détailler. Il ne ressemblait absolument pas a un vieux "clodo" .  
Il portait une sorte de pantalon bouffant en tissu qui semblait tenir sur ses fines hanches seulement à l'aide d'un morceau de ficelle entouré autour de sa taille. Un haut a manche longue de couleur noir, simple qui laissait imaginer ses muscles. Il semblait avoir la vingtaine avec ses cheveux blonds platines et son piercing a l'oreille.

-"Ho je vous parle ! Quoi ?! Vous vous croyez supérieur à moi ? Gosses de riche va ! Non mais regardez vous ! Vous gosse d..."

-"Excusez-moi monsieur mais, de un, vous vous trompez de personne. Mon amie ici présente et moi même n'avons bousculé personne et si ça avait été le cas nous nous serions immédiatement excusée. De deux... Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez de nous agresser comme ça ! Vous ne nous connaissez absolument pas alors je vous interdis de nous juger et de nous insulter ! Regardez mieux avant de gueuler comme un taré ! Allez viens on s'en va, non mais je rêve! "

Voilà ce que j'aurais du dire, mais non je n'ai pas dit ca, j'étais beaucoup trop occupé à mater un gars qui venait de nous insulter plutot que de nous défendre. Je n'ai rien fait, rien dit, aucune réaction. Je ne suis vraiment pas un personnage principal. Hermione l'est, c'est elle qui a pris la parole et c'est encore elle qui me traîne par le bras jusqu'à notre fac, la tête haute.

~_M_


	3. Amphi

"Hey Mione ! Ginny ! On vous attendait."

En voyant arriver Harry avec ce qui semblait être sa nouvelle copine, étant donné qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, lui ayant sa main un peu plus bas que son bassin, j'eu un petit pincement au cœur. J'avais développé des sentiments assez fort pour lui depuis qu'on se connaissait, c'est à dire la cinquième, mais n'avais jamais osé lui avouer. Depuis tout ce temps je m'y étais habituée et c'était devenu presque comme une banalité.  
Hermione me pris la main pour me faire comprendre que tout allait bien se passer, étant donné qu'elle était la seule au courant. Car non, je n'avais jamais avoué mes sentiments à Harry, non je ne m'étais pas reçus un vent, non ça n'avait pas fini en crise de larme. Je m'étais tue et avais gardé ça enfouie quelque part au fond de mon cœur, essayant de le déterrer le moins souvent possible car je ne suis pas une héroïne.

-"Hey Harry ça fait du bien de te voir." Dit Hermione en l'enlaçant. Je remarque, qu'il lui dit quelque chose a l'oreille, elle rougit et rigole légèrement.

Il s'avance ensuite vers moi et m'enlace.

-"Salut Ginny, je suis content de te voir." Il me sourit et repartit vers sa copine.

_C'est tout_ ? J'étais vraiment déçue. Un simple "content de te voir" ? Il semblait beaucoup plus expressif tout a l'heure avec Hermione. Hé oui je fais ma jalouse mais bon.  
Il nous présenta rapidement sa copine, Jessica, et nous nous rendîmes dans l'amphithéâtre pour assister au spitch habituel du directeur.  
Je me retrouve assise tout au bout d'une rangée au milieu, avec Hermione comme unique voisine. Au bout d'environ un quart d'heure la personne assise derrière moi commença à taper dans le dos de ma chaise et visiblement son ami tapait dans celle de Hermione étant donné qu'elle me glissa discrètement :

-"J'en peux plus du gars derrière moi ! Il fait que taper dans ma chaise avec son foutu putain de pied. " oui, elle est assez vulgaire quand elle veut.

-"Je crois que celui qui est derrière moi doit être son meilleur pote car il fait la même chose depuis 5min ! J'en ai maaaarre ! " Lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je sentis une main m'agripper fermement l'épaule droite et entendit une voix grave me chuchoter dans l'oreille :

-"Tu veux que j'arrête ce que je te fais ?"

Je tournais le regard légèrement pour voir que c'était "monsieur tape du pied" qui me parlait.

-"Vous êtes plutôt mignonne toi et ta petite copine on pourrait s'arranger." Il accompagna ses propos en posant sa main sur ma joue ce qui me fit frissonner d'horreur.

Depuis quand les gens t'abordent de cette manière en plein amphi ?!  
Je ne réagis pas, cherchant Hermione du regard pour qu'elle me vienne en aide. Et oui je ne me défend pas moi même, oui je n'ai pas le courage de me retourner pour coller une gifle a ce connard, oui je ne sais pas quoi faire quand je vois que Hermione est dans la même situation que moi mais avec son voisin de derrière. Oui c'est bien elle qui se lève d'un coup dans l'amphithéâtre pour hurler :

-"Non mais pour qui tu te prends enfoiré ! Je t'interdis de me toucher et de me parler de ton anatomie alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas !" Elle tourna la tête vers moi, rouge de colère et de honte. La main du "tape-pied" était toujours posé sur mon épaule. " et toi dégage ta main de mon amie ! Ne la touche pas tu risquerais de la salir !" Celui-ci la retira rapidement.

Elle se tut et se rendit compte que les regards de tous les étudiants étaient braqués sur elle. Elle devint immédiatement rouge et s'excusa rapidement pour se rasseoir avec précipitation a mes côtés.

-"Ho nooon, voilà comment se faire remarquer au début de l'année. Genial !"

Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouie sa tête dans ses mains. C'est à ce moment là que je remarquais que Blaise Zabini, le sois disant plus beau et populaire élève de notre fac fixait Hermione avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle choisit cette instant la pour relever la tête et je suis certaine que leur regard ce sont croisé étant donné qu'il se mit a sourire pour finalement se retourner.  
Non ce n'est pas moi qui est pris la parole en public, non ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait connaître par tous les étudiants en hurlant comme une tarée, non ce n'est pas moi qui ai attiré l'attention d'un putain de beau gosse car je ne suis pas une putain de personnage principal.

~_M_


	4. Découverte

A la fin du discours je laissais Hermione pour partir en direction de mon premier cour. Là-bas je retrouve Luna une de mes amis. Nous nous asseyons vers l'avant pour discuter et profiter du retard du professeur.

-"Dis moi ma belle tu sais quels profs nous aurons cette année ? " Me demanda Luna en sortant ses affaires de son sac.

J'apprécie énormément Luna, nous nous connaissons depuis seulement un ans mais cette fille respire la joie de vivre. Elle est simple mais pas au point d'être ennuyante, intéressante mais pas trop bavarde et surtout je me sens à l'aise avec elle. Je ne me sens pas obligée de freiner mes émotions, de retenir mes actions pas peur de son jugement.

\- "On va le savoir durant les quatres heures qui viennent. Ils vont tous venir se présenter un par un. Heureusement qu'on a notre après midi de libre! Ça fait deux mois que la partie de mon cerveau me servant d'aide intellectuel est en pause. Il me faut un peu de temps et puis..." L'arrivée de ce qui semblait être un professeur me coupa dans ma lancée.

Un petit grand-père, voilà les premiers mots auxquels je pensais en le voyant. Il portait un costume trop large et ses cheveux poivre et sel flottés autour de lui comme des algues grasses.  
Un grand silence prit place dans la salle lorsqu'il tapa sur la table pour ensuite prendre la parole :

\- "Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis votre professeur de philosophie. Je me prénomme et serais en charge de votre session pour le reste de l'année. Voici vos emplois du temps, faites les passer je vous pris.  
Comme vous le savez vous êtes en fac de lettre, option approfondissement des langues. Tous vos cours seront avec les mêmes camarades ici présents excepté en ce qui concerne les options facultatives en plus, comme l'art plastique, la musique et les maths. De plus, étant donné que notre population s'engraisse notre établissement à décider de conserver la matière "EPS" pour vous garder en forme ! Je trouve cela totalement inutile mais si l'état le décide... En tant que moutons de notre société nous nous devons de suivre cette règle. Enfin... Je divague... Vous serez donc avec les élèves qui sont en option psychologie avancée. Je ne reste pas plus longtemps, vos autres professeurs vont arriver. A demain chers élèves"

Une vague de silence engloba la salle. Malgré mon emploi du temps en main je n'avais pu décrocher le regard de ce vieil homme impressionnant. Cette nouvelle année promettait.  
Je baissais le regard pour me renseigner sur mes heures de cours qui allaient devenir mon quotidien à partir de maintenant.  
Il était correct, de longues journées, mais au moins je n'avais pas cour le samedi.

\- "Génial! Regarde Gin', le mardi et jeudi on a plus cours a partir de 16h ! Youhouuu ! " Me dit Luna en poussant un petit cri de joie.

\- "Ho arrête de m'appeler Gin', j'ai l'impression d'être dans une série américaine et surtout d'être un homme ! Ha tiens voilà les autres profs." Dis-je en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule.

Et c'est comme ça que se déroula notre matinée, les professeurs venaient se présenter à nous comme pour une audition.

\- "Plus que 15min et on peut enfin partir d'ici ! Je commence a avoir mal aux fesses a cause de cette chaise tordue" soufflais-je.

\- "Il manque seulement le prof d'art et de sport, courage. En parlant des... Loups ? Les voilà. "

Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis l'homme de la rue entrer dans la salle. Mais si vous savez, celui qui nous a agressé inutilement Hermione et moi.  
Cette fois ci il n'était absolument pas habillé de manière hippie. Il portait une chemise blanche entrouverte rentree dans un jean sombre serré. Il avait toujours sa boucle d'oreille et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffée dans le sens _"je viens de baiser le meilleur coup de ma vie"_. Mon dieu pourquoi cet homme aussi sexy est-il la ?

Je me ratatinais sur ma chaise espérant qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas.

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, évidemment qu'il ne me reconnaîtra pas, ce n'est pas moi qui est fait une crise dans la rue l'autre jour, c'est Hermione. C'est elle qu'il reconnaîtra quand nous aurons cour ensemble.  
Un autre jeune homme entra à sa suite, carrure imposante, il faut aimer le genre gros nounours bien stock avec la barbe de trois jours et des cheveux bruns en bataille.  
J'entendis Luna me glisser:

\- "Olalala mais c'est qui eux deux, t'as vu le blond comme il est beau ! "

\- "Chuuut il vont t'entendre! Mais sinon... Je préfère l'autre." Lui répondais-je en ricanant doucement.

C'est alors que le blond prit la parole :

\- "Salut à vous, je suis votre nouveau professeur de sport ! Mon nom est M. Wallis mais vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom : Jimmy." Il ajoute un clin d'œil à ses dires en direction de l'amphithéâtre.

Des rires aiguës de quelques filles se firent entendre dans la salle. Non mais je rêve, il faut vraiment être en chaleur pour réagir comme ça.  
Je baissais le regard vers mes chaussures les trouvant très intéressante lorsque l'homme de la rue annonça :

\- "Enchanté, en ce qui me concerne je suis votre professeur d'art et, étant donné que vous serez nombreux pendant les cours de sport j'assisterais mon collègue ici présent. "

~_M_


	5. Amis

Des que mes pieds foulèrent le sol de ma maison une chaleur réconfortante s'immisça en moi. Tout le stress et l'appréhension de cette rentrée venaient de s'envoler en un clin d'œil. Je soupirais un bon coup et regardais ma montre : _14h47. _

Hermione et les autres devait passer chez eux puis me rejoindre chez moi pour continuer le déménagement. C'était ce soir que j'emménageais dans mon propre appartement. Enfin, je dirais plutôt un studio étant donné sa taille. J'avais refusé de partir en collocation avec Hermione, Harry, Luna et Ron. Je les apprécie énormément tous les quatre, mais j'ai besoin d'un endroit à moi, ou je peux me sentir en sécurité et faire ce qu'il me plait. Pas un endroit plein de règle et de mouvement. J'aimais bien l'idée d'avoir son propre nid douillet, de ne pas dépendre de ses colocs.

Je m'affalais sur le canapé, posant mes Stan Smith sur la table basse.

J'envoyais un message a Hermione :  
_" T'es ou ma mione ? "_

J'adossais ma tête contre le rebord du canapé et fermait les yeux quelques instants, profitant du calme régnant dans la maison de mon enfance_._

Une vibration contre ma cuisse me fit comprend que Juliette m'avait répondu_._  
_" A ta porte haha, viens me sauver de ton voisin collant pitié ! "_  
Je ris à la lecture de son message, c'est vrai que mon voisin est plutôt...encombrant si je reste polie.  
Je me souviens qu'un jour, prétextant avoir besoin de farine il était venu sonner à notre porte et avait finalement insister pour rester dîner chez nous, ayant sois disant un très grand mal de tête.  
J'ouvris la porte et tirais Hermione par le bras en lançant un

-"Désolée Hagrid mais je dois vous l'enlever maintenant. Bonne journée!"

En refermant la porte nous explosions de rire. Je m'appuyais sur son épaule tant mon ventre se tordait.

\- "Merci, j'en pouvais plus, je crois que, maintenant je connais, toutes les sortes de champignons possibles pouvant pousser sur nos pieds." Elle parlait de manière hachée a cause du manque de souffle dut a notre fou rire.

Je ris encore plus et lorsque Hermione trébucha sur une chaussure, laissée au milieu du couloir par ma mère, je m'écroulais avec elle en riant de plus belle.

\- "Ouaw, alors là, cette image de vous deux le cul en l'air, l'une sur l'autre, restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire."

En entendant la voix grave de Harry depuis l'entrée, toujours allongée sur le plancher, nous relevions le regard pour le voir accompagné de Luna et Ron.

\- "Salut vous trois, leur dit-je en riant, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?"

Luna n'hésita pas une seconde et en criant comme une sauvage nous sauta dessus. Je me pris son genou en pleine face et je crois que Hermione eu son coude en cadeau.

Ron éclata de rire et nous rejoins à son tour, s'affalant sur nos corps emmêlés.

Harry sortit son smartphone en rigolant et commença à nous filmer en faisant des zooms désavantageux sur nos visages de fous.  
Oui nous sommes fous, et c'est ces petits moments là de pure bonheur, accompagnée de ma bande d'amis que je gravis les marches de notre longue vie chaque jour avec une envie de prolonger ce sentiment de bien-être.

~_M_


	6. Commencement

Après avoir lancé un denier salut à mes amis je fermais la porte de mon studio me retrouvant seule dans celui-ci.  
Une bière à la main, je me laissais glisser contre la porte et observait mon appartement. Il était d'une grande simplicité avec comme seule touche de pep's un balcon donnant sur le parc d'en face.  
Les meubles étaient tous placés, c'était enfin fini.  
Pour fêter cela Ron m'avait convaincu de faire une sorte de crémaillère et d'inviter quelques personnes de la fac pour détendre, je cite : vos petits culs de coincés de littéraire. Pourquoi pas, lui avais-je répondu en souriant. Seule Hermione n'était pas très emballée à ce sujet, d'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit, plusieurs personnes de sa section lui avaient fait des reproches sur sa façons de s'être comporté dans l'amphithéâtre et lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne méritait pas sa place parmi eux. Il s'avérait aussi que le fameux bad boy qui l'avait ouvertement maté se trouvait avec elle. Elle s'en plaignait beaucoup mais, au fond, je sais qu'il lui plait et qu'elle ne va pas tarder à tomber dans ses bras.  
Je repensais a ma matinée en me disant que, à côté de ce qu'elle avait vécu, ma bis rencontre avec l'homme de la rue alias nouveau professeur d'art ne valait absolument rien. Je soufflais en prenant une gorgée de ma boisson et fermais les yeux quelques instants, la tête appuyée contre le bois.  
Non cette année il n'y avait aucun élève perturbateur avec moi, comme toute les autres années aussi d'ailleurs. Non je n'avais pas évoqué mon nouveau prof car cela me paraît futile et oui je suis jalouse de Hermione car, même si parfois elle se ronge dans la tristesse, sa vie est pleine de rebondissement et de nouveauté.  
Je me relevais chassant mes pensées négatives dans un coin de ma tête et brandissais ma bière en l'air en criant comme une demeurée :

\- "Cher maison ! Je souhaite que cette année soit la plus belle de ma vie mais aussi la plus terrible ! "

Je jetais ma bière à la poubelle et partie me coucher, les autres étant restées plus longtemps que prévus il était presque minuit et le lendemain, commençait la vrai bataille d'une année scolaire.

_~ M_


	7. L'homme de la rue

Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes que j'étais réveillée. Depuis toujours c'était comme ça, j'ouvrais les yeux plusieurs minutes avant que ce soit l'heure de me lever. C'était une sorte d'automatisme auquel mon cerveau s'était habitué.  
Allongée sur le dos j'observais le plafond de ma chambre. Les rayons du soleil, filtraient par mes volets, laissaient apparaître des filets de lumière, certains dansaient au passage des voitures.  
J'éteignais mon réveil avant qu'il ne sonne et me levais pour aller déjeuner.  
C'était étrange d'être là, seule au milieu de cette pièce sans vie depuis la veille. Je pris mon portable et appelait chez moi, l'envie de parler a quelqu'un était trop forte. Après plusieurs détonations j'entendis la voix de mon frère, ce qui me fit sourire. Malgré qu'il est son propre appartement avec les autres il passait souvent chez mes parents pour dîner et coucher chez eux.

-"Hey Manon ! Et oui je sais que c'est toi, maman a enregistré ton numéro alors maintenant ton nom s'affiche. On te manque déjà ?"

Je ris en l'imaginant dans son pyjama Batman, il était 7h10, cela devait faire environ 15min qu'il était levé.  
Je lui répondis aussitôt en ricanant:

-"Mais oui Roninou, j'avais besoin de vous entendre c'est pour ça que j'appelle ! Papa et maman sont levés? "

-"Maman est sous la douche et papa dort encore ! Tu l'entends ronfler de chez toi ? C'est horrible on dirait un gros cochon" je pouvais l'imaginer à côté de leur chambre, espionnant mon père a travers l'embrasure de la porte. "Je suis désolée mais je dois te laisser soeurette, je vais être en retard sinon ! Fais pas de bêtise Ginny ! "

-"Tchao beau gosse ! " et il raccrocha.

Je souris et finis de me préparer en musique.

••••

Des que je passais les portes de la fac je me rendis directement dans la cour arrière où devait m'attendre Hermione. Elle venait en vélo et c'était là-bas que se trouvait le seul parking pour se garer.  
En chemin je croisais Harry et sa nouvelle conquête, après leur avoir dit bonjour je me rendis compte que mes sentiments pour Harry changeaient petit à petit. Durant tout l'été Hermione m'avait fait subir un entraînement intensif pour pouvoir passer à autre chose et étonnement, ça marchait.  
La voyant de loin, je criais son nom pour qu'elle se retourne vers moi. Elle était entrain de s'exciter sur un pauvre vélo qui, me semble-t-il, n'était pas le sien.  
Arrivais à sa hauteur je l'enlaçais et lui demandais ce qu'avait fait ce terrible engin a deux roues pour mériter sa fureur.

-"Tu ne devineras jamais ! Ce foutu velo est à Blaise ! Tu sais le gars de l'amphi, le malade qui est finalement dans ma section. Et bah figure toi que hier j'ai fais le chemin avec lui en rentrant chez moi et ce connard, en plus d'être égocentrique et narcissique est un vrai macho qui pense qu'il peut se taper toutes les filles du monde ! " dit-elle tout en continuant de frapper un anti-vol.

-"Je veux bien te croire du fait que Blaise Zabini soit un gars complètement... Et bien assez sur de lui mais quel rapport ça a avec ta violence contre cet anti-vol ?" lui répondis-je en rigolant.

-"Tu ne vois pas ? Nos vélos sont accrochés ! Il était la quand je suis arrivée ce matin. Il m'a proposé de sortir ce soir, une sorte de tête à tête qui finit plus bas si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'ai refusé et il a sorti son anti-vol de nul part et accroché nos vélos ensemble ! En me disant, attention : _si tu ne veux pas, je t'y obligerai_. Non mais je rêve ! " elle me dit cela en imitant ce fameux Blaise ce qui me fis encore plus rire.

-"Ho allez, je suis sur qu'au fond il te plait un peu hein, tu as toujours aimé le style bad boy gros forceur" tout en disant cela je lui fis un clin d'œil et la pris par le bras pour qu'elle lâche le vélo de son voisin de classe.

Nous nous dirigions vers le bâtiment d'art en riant.  
Sur le chemin je pensais au fait de m'acheter un vélo. Venir à pied ne me permettra pas de faire des rencontres comme Hermione venait de le faire. Ou alors c'est moi le problème, je ne suis jamais là au bon moment. Mes amis ne cessent de me répéter que je suis belle et attirante mais alors, pourquoi personne ne vient jamais me voir ? Pourquoi lorsque je suis finalement intéressée par quelqu'un celui ne l'est pas ? Si je suis si attirante qu'on le prétend qu'est ce que je fous seule depuis si longtemps ? Ha oui j'oubliais presque, je ne suis pas un personnage principal. Je suis en quelque sorte là pour la décoration.  
La décoration est toujours agréable à regarder en premier lieu mais elle ne suscite pas plus que ça notre attention. Et bien, c'est ce que je suis, la putain de décoration de Hermione.  
Pour être positive, je me dis que mon tour viendra, qu'il y a des milliards de personnes sur cette Terre qui m'aideront a le découvrir. Et que, chacun a le droit au bonheur mais, tour après tour. Mais putain qu'il est long à arriver ce bonheur.

Ce matin se déroulait notre premier cour avec l'homme de la rue. En rentrant dans le bâtiment je lançais à Hermione :

-"Devine qui est notre prof d'art ?"

-"Hmmm je n'en ai aucune idée, un peintre célèbre beau comme un dieu ?"

-"Non et... oui !" Lui répondis-je en rigolant.

Nous arrivions devant la salle. Étant donné que c'était une option nous n'avions pas cours en amphi. C'était plus une sorte de grand salle avec des tables éparpillées un peu partout.  
Nous nous installions sur l'une d'elle, et attendions que le fameux professeur d'art arrive.

-"Allez ! Dis moi ! "Me supplia-t-elle presque en déposant ses affaires sur la table.

Je m'assis en face d'elle, plaçais mes pieds sur le rebord de ma chaise, mes genoux contre ma poitrine et entourais ceux-ci de mes bras. J'aimais bien m'asseoir dans cette position là, cela faisait un peu enfantin mais je trouvais ça réconfortant. J'étais placée dos a l'entrée de la salle.  
Je lui révélais :

-"L'homme de la rue ! Tu sais le con qui nous a hurlé dessus car on l'avait sois-disant bousculé au passage piéton ! C'est lui et, mon dieu qu'il est sexy"

Je vis son regard fixé quelque chose derrière moi. Ho non, ne me dites pas qu'il est derrière moi et qu'il a tout entendu.  
Pourquoi les trucs mauvais des personnages principaux n'arrivent qu'à moi ?  
Je plissais les yeux et dis timidement a Hermione, imaginant le prof a la carrure imposante et le regard réprobateur juste derrière moi.

-"Il est derrière moi n'est-ce pas ?"

-" Oui, mais, ne t'inquiète il est beaucoup trop loin pour t'avoir entendu ! Tu as de la chance. Mais je suis..."

Je ne l'écoutais plus. Après avoir jeté un regard furtif derrière moi et confirmé les paroles de Hermione je soupirais lentement. Je ne savais pas si c'était un soupir de soulagement ou, de déception. Lorsque j'avais vu son regard, je m'étais souvenue de tout les livres romantique que j'avais lu mettant en scène une rencontre de ce genre.  
Il entendait, je m'excusais, il me trouvait adorable, je le trouvais orgueilleux et nous finissions par tomber amoureux.  
Oui, je sais mon esprit part parfois à la dérive et c'est pour ça que, lorsqu'il vint à notre table pour nous tendre la fiche d'inscription je dis :

-"Tu es l'homme de la rue."

~_M_


	8. Nu

_"Tu es l'homme de la rue"_

Il détourna son regard de la feuille d'inscription posée sur la table et me toisa sans prononcer le moindre mot. De plus près, je remarquais que sa chemise blanche comme neige était cette fois ci accompagnée d'une cravate noire. Celle-ci était un peu lâche ce qui permettait de deviner sa musculature en dessous. En croisant son regard furieux je rougis immédiatement et baissais les yeux. Il se tourna vers Hermione, la détailla de haut en bas et regarda par dessus son épaule pour vérifier si les autres élèves ne nous écoutaient pas. Visiblement satisfait il prit la parole :

-" Hermione, c'est bien cela ?"

Elle hocha positivement la tête, les deux se regardaient, m'ignorant totalement. Je lâchais un petit grognement et remettais mes jambes normalement, posant mes pieds par terre. Je crois avoir aperçus un léger rictus venant de mon prof d'art à l'entente du bruit peu commun que je venais de lâcher sans aucune grâce. Je rougis encore plus et gardais la tête baissée, fixant mes Stan Smith.

-"Je me permet de te tutoyer bien évidemment. J'ai effectivement l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu, et vu ce que ta copine vient de dire cela confirme mes soupçons." Je relevais la tête, intriguée. "En revanche, je ne me souviens pas de toi, Gina..." Je le coupais immédiatement de manière agressive.

-"C'est Ginny"

-"Oui, peu importe. J'aimerais que l'on oublie ce petit passage, dans la rue, un peu... Compromettant a vrai dire."

_Peu importe_ ? Vraiment ? Ce prof m'exaspérait déjà, je suis l'une de ses élèves et non pas un quelconque chiffon qu'on laisse sur le côté ! De plus il ne daigne même pas s'excuser auprès de nous, il réclame juste le silence, j'hallucine.  
J'avais espéré quelques instants qu'il me reconnaisse aussi, mais, évidemment je n'étais pas celle qui lui avait crié dessus. Je soufflais bruyamment montrant mon mécontentement ce qui me valut un autre regard réprobateur de mon cher enseignant.

-"Bien sur ! Pas de problème monsieur mais... J'espère que cela se verra sur nos notes" lui dit Hermione en souriant.

Je l'adorais, elle avait réussi à faire taire se fichu prof et en plus nous assurer la moyenne pour le premier semestre. Contre toute attente, il se mit lui aussi a rire et nous lança un : "_pas de soucis_" suivis d'un clin d'œil avant de repartir à son bureau, la feuille d'inscription signée.

Des qu'il fut assez loin pour ne pas nous entendre Hermione s'écria :

-"Non mais t'as vu comment il nous regardait ! Je rêve c'était carrément de la drague ! Et son petit clin d'œil à la fin c'est du n'importe quoi !"

_Nous_, ce fameux _nous_ qui veut à la fois tout et rien dire.  
C'est dans ce genre de situation ou, la personne qui vient d'être accostée, draguée ou même complimentée, ne veut pas paraître pour une personne égoïste. Elle utilise alors le _nous_ pour impliquer son amie et pouvoir discuter ouvertement de cela. Mais au fond elle sait très bien que ça la concerne seulement elle. C'est exactement ce qu'est en train de faire Hermione en ce moment même.

-"Arrête, tu sais très bien qu'il te regardait toi, il ne me reconnaît même pas, tu l'as entendu ! Gina ! Et puis son _peu importe, _il en a absolument rien a foutre. "

-"C'était beaucoup plus subtile, seulement des petits regards envers toi mais qui veulent tout dire ! Observe le par toi même et tu verras bien ! "

La voix du prof nous interrompu, il était debout, devant le tableau et nous observait les uns après les autres.

-"Alors, certains d'entre vous me connaisse déjà, en ce qui concerne les autres je me présente, Monsieur Malfoy, je suis votre nouveau professeur d'art.  
Cette année nous travaillerons en partie sur ce que reflète la représentation de l'humain en peinture, sculpture et tout autre procédés d'art. Étant donné que nous avons deux heures le mardi et le vendredi cela sera facile pour créer plusieurs grosses œuvres. Pour me permettre de connaître un peu vos compétences vous allez commencer immédiatement et me dessiner sur feuille blanche trois personnages, tous nus : l'un sera debout, l'autre assis et le dernier à vous de choisir. Je ramasse à la fin du cours. Bien, commencez, je passe dans les rangs pour vous aider. "

Sa voix était grave et son ton ferme, les élèves ne pouvaient qu'obéir apres l'avoir entendu parler.

Je sortis une feuille et commençais a dessiner. Cela me gênait un peu de faire un corps entièrement nu, je décidais de rajouter un sous vêtement pour le bas seulement. Le silence régnais dans la salle, seuls les frottements de crayon contre le papier étaient audibles. J'adorais ca, cela me procurait un sentiment de plénitude et d'apaisement. Je mordillais le bout de mon crayon, cherchant une idee pour mon deuxième personnage lorsque une ombre se mouvant devant moi attira mon attention. Je relevais la tête pour voir que Mr Malfoy était positionné derrière Hermione et lui donnait quelques conseils en crayonnant sur sa feuille.

Ca allait être mon tour, il allait ensuite venir me voir moi pour m'expliquer comment travailler un corps nu, et rien que d'y penser je trouvais cela foutrement excitant. Je continuais de les fixer et remarquais que le prof s'était penché vers l'oreille de Hermione pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Il releva les yeux vers moi et, tout en continuant de parler, garda son regard encré dans le mien. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacé, son regard me transperçait. Celui-ci était tellement intense que de légers frissons parcoururent ma peau. C'est fou comme cet homme me fait de l'effet, je dois devenir dingue pour apprécier le physique d'un de mes professeur ! C'est complètement insensé. Je rougis a cette pensée et, comme si il lisait en moi un léger rictus apparut de nouveau au coin de sa bouche. Il se redressa et vint de mon côté de la table. Je regardais vite ma feuille, le sentent approché, son regard pesant contre mon dos. Peut être que Hermione avait raison, que le fameux _nous_ était finalement justifié.

Il se pencha au dessus de moi, ses mains posées sur la table, de chaque côté de mon corps, et me dit calmement :

-" Tu sembles très distraite Ginny, il faut corriger cela. Enlève ta main de ta feuille et montre moi ton travail"

Je décalais ma fine main sur le côté, entre ma feuille et celle de Mr Malfoy. J'observais ses longs doigts de pianiste et remarquais qu'il ne portait pas d'anneau de fiançaille. Je souris intérieurement puis me colla une gifle mentale me trouvant complément folle de chercher à savoir si il était marié. Vu son physique il devait certainement avoir une petite amie l'attendant sagement à la maison. Il interrompu mes pensées de sa voix grave :

-"C'est une belle femme que tu m'as fait la, en revanche il y a quelque chose de vraiment mauvais dans ton dessin, tu sais ce que c'est ? " voyant que je ne répondais pas, toujours occupée à mordiller mon crayon il insista. "Réponds quand je te parle Ginny"

-"Non je ne sais pas" lui dis-je me surprenant moi-même d'avoir pris une voix détachée alors que je me sentais fondre sur ma chaise.

-"Tu n'as pas respecté mes règles, lorsque je veux une personne nue, je la veux entièrement nue compris ?"

J'hochais la tête nerveusement, mon bout de bois toujours prisonnier entre mes dents. C'était une sorte d'apaisement et de point de contrôle qui me permettait de ne pas exploser sur le coup. Car l'entendre me murmurer, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de mon oreille, des propos parlant de femmes nues, plus la chaleur émanant de son corps presque collé au mien, me rendait folle.

-"Et pitié, arrête de mordiller ce pauvre crayon..." Je me retournais légèrement pour voir ses yeux s'assombrirent en fixant mon crayon que je retirais immédiatement.  
Je me maudis lorsque je vis un filet de bave relié ma lèvre à celui-ci.

~_M_


	9. Contradictoire

Je fermais violemment la porte de mon appartement, furieuse.  
Cette première journée n'était synonyme que de misère et de déception.  
Après m'être complètement dévalorisée et être descendue plus bas que terre auprès de mon prof et de ma classe d'art j'ai rencontré mes deux insupportables nouveaux enseignants, celui d'histoire et de français.  
Mon repas, j'avais du le passé uniquement avec Harry et sa nouvelle copine, Hermione ayant fini les cours et Luna mangeait je ne sais ou ailleurs.  
L'après-midi n'avait pas été mieux, les trois heures de sociologie non stop m'avaient achevé. De plus, en sortant de mon cour je m'étais faite renversée par Blaise Zabini.  
Il m'avait ensuite agressé verbalement en me demandant où se trouvait Hermione et tendu un papier blanc de la taille de ma main ou était écrit une adresse, certainement la sienne, et une heure. Il avait ensuite grommelé un "Qu'elle vienne ce soir...une soirée...intérêt..." et était parti sans une quelconque formule de politesse.

Je m'affalais sur mon canapé, posant mes baskets sur la table basse en verre, et posait mon coude sur l'accoudoir, ma main écrasant ma joue rougie.  
Je sortis le papier froissé de ma poche arrière et le regardais de nouveau comme si il cachait le plus sombre des secrets.

Mais rien.

Rien a part mes pensées divaguant sur cette stupide soirée. Ce doit être le point G de notre vie, si celle-ci devait être une histoire.  
Là où le personnage principal rencontre son âme-soeur qui l'assistera jusqu'à la fin du bouquin.

Cette fête ne m'ait même pas destinée, elle est pour Hermione, c'est là-bas qu'elle retrouvera Blaise, son futur amant. Je connais déjà le dénouement de son histoire avec lui, car j'ai tellement rêvé de ce genre de situation que maintenant, je sais en reconnaître une au premier coup d'œil. Ce soir sera le grand soir c'est certain. Je sais très bien que, si je n'insiste pas pour que Hermione y aille elle ne le fera pas et ratera un événement important de sa vie.

Je pourrais très bien ne rien lui dire, seulement faire passer le mot et la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai envie de voir Hermione heureuse et de m'éclater sans but et sans envie. Danser et lui laisser de l'espace. Et puis en plus de mon côté sacrément masochiste, j'ai envie de rire et de sortir, rencontrer de nouvelle personne et vivre. Je suis contradictoire.

Je soupirais bruyamment et laissais tomber ma tête en arrière contre le dossier de mon sofa, mes bras tombant le long de mon corps.  
J'irais à cette soirée avec Hermione ce soir. Car c'est ainsi que ça doit se faire. Le personnage secondaire doit guider le premier vers son aventure.  
Je composais son numéro sans même prendre la peine de vérifier si c'était correct et portais mon portable a l'oreille. L'esprit déjà pleins d'arguments pour la convaincre.

~_M_


	10. Shingeki no kyojin

Je fermais l'écran de mon ordi portable, le laissant posé sur mes genoux. Je me laissais retomber en arrière de tout mon long sur le lit et écartais mes bras tel les branches d'une étoile. Je soupirais longuement, mon cœur battant la chamade et l'esprit en ébullition.  
Après mon appel avec Hermione, que j'avais d'ailleurs réussis à convaincre, je m'étais affalée sur le lit pour continuer mon projet d'art. Les cheveux relevés, le crayon à la bouche, j'étais finalement prête à me mettre au boulot mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de mon frèrer et de son texto qui a boulversé ma fin d'après-midi.

\- _Giiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyy regarde l'anime _**_Shingeki no Kyojin_**_ c'est un truc de ouuuuf regarde regarde regarde._

Je lui répondis aussitôt un sourire pendu aux lèvres_._

_\- Je peux pas rouqinou je bosse ;)_

_\- Ho me fais pas croire ça ! regarde au moins l premier épisode c'est que 20 minutes_

Curieuse j'avais pris mon portable posé sur le bureau et étais retournée m'installer confortablement. Le menton posé sur mon genou replié je n'avais pu empêcher ma curiosité de prendre le dessus et commençais à regarder le premier épisode.

Je bougeais légèrement la tête de sorte à apercevoir ma fenêtre à gauche de mon lit. La nuit était tombée et Hermione devait certainement être en chemin.  
Je laissais mes paupières glisser et mes cils s'embrasser. J'étais encore toute chamboulée des quelques épisodes que je venais de voir. Spécialement le dernier... _Episode 6... _J'adore être dans cet état là après un visionnage. Toutes les émotions transmises à travers des dessins m'achèvent. C'est cela qui m'a donné envie de me spécialiser en art.  
Les effusions de sang, les expressions sur les visages, les mouvements des corps parfaitement raccordés.  
C'est fascinent.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de comparer notre monde à celui de l'imaginaire. Comment notre société si prendrait-elle si nous nous retrouvions envahis de géants nommées _Titans _?  
Un enfant de notre monde aurait-il une réaction semblable à celle des gamins de là-bas en voyant son parent se faire littéralement _bouffer _par l'un des envahisseurs ?  
Je me demande souvent comment les écrivains et dessinateurs arrivent à retransmettre leur savoir sur papier.  
Notre imaginaire se base sur des faits réels pour ensuite les transformer, les modeler comme nous le souhaitons. Chaque atrocité présente dans n'importe quel imaginaire est un reflet de notre propre monde, vu différemment.  
L'enfermement entre des murs par peur de l'extérieur, du danger, tout en restant dans l'ignorance, cela me rappelle quelque chose.  
Le gros porc qui joue tranquillement aux échec chez lui pendant que des milliers de soldats crèvent dehors.  
Un peu comme ces politiciens orgueilleux qui débattent sur la misère, les mauvaises conditions de vies. Avec leur bonne conscience ils veulent sauver le monde mais ils ne connaissent rien du monde qu'ils veulent sauver. Ils sont ignorants.

Je pourrais rester des heures à débattre avec moi même, les yeux clos, allongée confortablement.  
Je me remémore les paroles du garçon de l'anime. C'est un enfant mais il détient une force mentale incroyable. C'est souvent comme ça dans les animes, les enfants sont capables de sortir des monologues sur le courage, l'amour, la détermination...dignes d'une de mes dissert. de terminale.  
Un long soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres.  
Je suis exténuée, et pourtant, mes pensées continuent de dériver dans un monde encore bien différent des représentations animés.  
Tel est le mot que j'utilise maintenant pour définir le sexe masculin.  
Un monde différent.  
Synonyme de Mr Malfoy un membre plutôt atypique de celui-ci. Je ne peux m'empêcher de fantasmer sur lui, imaginant des plans, les uns les plus étranges que les autres pour l'attirer vers moi. Il faudra que je demande la technique de Hermione pour paraître innocente et mignonne. Il paraît que c'est cela qui attire le plus les hommes, du moins c'est ce auquel j'ai assisté depuis plusieurs années.  
Un vibrement contre ma cuisse me fait sursauter. J'attendais, ignorant l'objet perturbateur. Le vzzzit ne s'arrêtant pas j'en déduis que c'était un appel et décrochait sans prendre la peine de regarder le nom du perturbateur.

-"Hm allo ?"

-"Allo Ginny ? C'est Hermione, je suis en bas de chez toi c'est quoi ton code deja ? "

Je ris intérieurement pensent à ce que j'allais lui dire.

-"En devinette ?"

Elle rit de l'autre côté du combiné et me cria un _oui_ plein de joie.

-"Très bien... Le jour et le moi où tu t'es fait prendre dans les vestiaires par Olivier Dubois de la classe de l'année dernière ! Et oui je m'en souviens ! Ce jour là t'as pas arrêté de m'en parler"

-"Grosse perverse je suis sur que tu y penses encore le soir ! C'est bon je m'en rappelle, à toute cochonnette"

Je répliquais en rigolant avant de raccrocher :

-"Exact ! Tous les soirs, j'ai même une photo ! Bouge toi porcinette"

~_M_


	11. Trome

La ligne 4 du métro était constamment bondée.

Quelque soit l'heure les gens fourmillaient de partout. Il est maintenant 21 heures et Hermione et moi sommes bousculées de toute part a l'intérieur du wagon.

Je regarde envieusement les personnes assises, m'imaginant à leur place.

Une main agrippant ma veste en jean attire mon attention.

A partir d'un certain âge, il faut toujours êtres sur ses gardes lorsque tu prends le métro ou quelque soit le transport en commun. Particulièrement le soir, où se développe souvent un attroupement d'homme en manque, qui n'hésitent pas à coller leurs mains à ton fessier. Tu développes alors un certain sens, encore inconnu, qui sera toujours sur le qui-vif pour te défendre.  
Prête à découvrir l'inconnu qui ose me toucher, je me retourne brusquement provoquant les grognements des autres passagers que je bouscule.  
Hermione est là, sa main posée sur mon bras, son sourcil relevé montrant son incompréhension à ma soudaine rébellion contre le monde du métro.

-" Ça va Ginny ? T'es blanche comme la mort. "

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans la porte vitrée devant moi je constate que, effectivement, en plus de mon visage déformé par le plexiglas, je suis étrangement pâle.

-" Ha oui, je me sens pas très bien, y a trop d'odeurs, de gens, de bruits. Tu sais le métro quoi, y a trop de tout"

Je la vois qui regarde dans tout les sens, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle semble perdue comme ça.  
Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas, au contraire, elle est sur d'elle. C'est juste une impression qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de donner. Je rajoute aussitôt :

\- "Arrête de mater les gens comme ça, on dirait soit un pauvre chaton perdu soit une psychopathe cherchant sa prochaine victime."

-"Je penche pour la deuxième proposition"

Notre fou rire nous attire les regards noirs des autres passagers ce qui nous fait rire de plus belle.

Hermione est belle lorsqu'elle rit. Son nez se retrousse, ses yeux se plissent en amande et ses lèvres s'étirent laissant apparaître un alignement parfait de dents plus que blanches.  
Ses longs cheveux bruns frisés habituellement détachés sont regroupés en un chignon parfait. Elle tient un sac plastique dans sa main droite, contenant un gâteau au chocolat préparé par ses soins ainsi qu'une bouteille. Malgré mon avis péjoratif sur la chose elle avait insisté pour le cuisiner elle même. C'est adorable. A tout les coups ce Blaise Zabini va fondre en le goûtant.

-"On essaye de se garder une part de ton merveilleux gâteaux hein ? "

Elle me murmura un mot incompréhensible.

Interpellée par son manque de réaction je l'observais avec attention. Son regard. _Ce regard. _Celui qui est vide et renferme tant de souffrance. C'était comme ça avec Hermione. Elle avait parfois des moments d'absences, de vides, comme elle le dit si bien.  
Je dirigeais immédiatement mon regard aux endroits habituels visibles, cherchant le pourquoi du comment. Son cou, ses avant-bras, ses poignets... Il y avait des traces. Je connaissais ces marques comme si c'était les miennes. Je connais le coupable et les circonstances. C'est constamment les mêmes.  
J'ai supplié Hermione d'appeler les services sociaux pour lui venir en aide mais elle a catégoriquement refusé me disant qu'elle avait trop peur, et qu'il s'en prendrait ensuite à moi et a ma famille avec ses amis.  
J'attend désespérément qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un de plus courageux que moi pour oser appeler le monde extérieur. Je ne lui dis jamais que je comprend ce qu'elle vit, jamais, ce serait mentir. Je l'aide a ma façon, un soutien moral, c'est ce que je suis devenue et je continuerais de l'être tant qu'elle en aura besoin.

Je pris son poignet dans ma main et l'embrassais tendrement. Je recommençais plusieurs fois. Levant mon regard vers elle, je compris que j'avais attiré son attention. Ses yeux marrons clairs étaient rougis et ses lèvres tremblotaient. Je me redressais et la pris dans mes bras, en silence.

Les passagers du métro de la ligne 4 pouvaient bien nous prendre pour un couple de lesbiennes bipolaires mais je m'en foutais. Car c'était ma manière à moi de réconforter Hermione durant ses moment d'absences, cela depuis des années.  
Et ça marchait.

~_M_


	12. Monsieur

Les gens se trémoussaient les uns contre les autres. En arrivant, Blaise s'était directement accaparé Hermione, résultat : j'étais maintenant seule.

Prenant un air détaché je cherchais parmi la foule une personne avec qui socialiser pour passer le temps. Je passais par la petite cuisine et pris deux bières, une dans chaque main. Luna ne cesse de me répéter que ce n'est absolument pas féminin de se trimbaler avec deux bouteilles dans les mains mais je m'en contre fou. Je souhaiterai qu'elle soit la, avec Ron et Harry. Coinçant l'une des bières entre mes dents j'attrapais rapidement mon portable pour leur envoyer l'adresse, les invitant à passer. Je sentais la capsule de la bière commençait à me couper légèrement les gencives ce qui me fit accélérer mon pianotage sur les touches de mon téléphone.  
Je remerciais Bouddha en sentant qu'on m'enlevait la bouteille de la bouche.  
Une voix fluette résonna.

-"Bah alors ! C'est quoi ces manières de... Quel est le mot déjà ? Boh je m'en souviens plus mais tes dents vont être vachement amochées ! "

Je détachais mon regard de l'appareil électronique et remerciait la jeune personne devant moi. Elle semblait vraiment jeune, tout juste 11-12 ans. Que faisait-elle dans un endroit pareil ?

\- " J'mappelle Aline, chui la cousine de Blaise, j'étais dans la bibliothèque car mon cousin veux pas que je fasse partie de la fête ! Tu te rends compte comme c'est méchant ? "

Elle mima des pleurs avant de continuer à déblatérer sur la méchanceté de son cousin. Feignant de l'écouter j'attrapais un décapsuleur et commençais tranquillement à boire.

-"... Alors je peux rester avec toi ?"

Pardon ? Ayant décroché je n'avais absolument pas entendu la suite de son monologue.

\- " De quoi tu parles ? " lui demandais-je.

\- " Mais tu ne m'ecoute pas ou quoi ?..."

Cette gamine commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Je cherchais un beau mec avec qui parler, pour passer une belle soirée a danser corps contre corps et voilà que je me coltine une nana qui fait la moitié de ma taille. Je me massais les temps a l'aide de mes doigts et posais ma bière sur la table, finie, pour me concentrer sur son blabla.

\- " ...Blaise est arrivé avec une fille brune à chignon, main dans la main, il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je vienne te voir toi, pendant qu'il s'occupait de ta meilleure copine. Tu veux qu'on aille dans ma chambre ? "

Je la sentis prendre ma main libre et la secouais gentiment. J'hallucine. Son cousin doit certainement être avec Hermione et moi je dois jouer les baby-sitter. Je répondais rapidement, inventant une idée quelconque pour me sortir de cette impasse.

\- " Ho d'accord je vois, et bien tu sais quoi ? Va dans ta chambre et cherche quinze idées différentes de jeux. Tu les écris avec les règles et puis tu redescends me chercher"

Je m'étais légèrement baissée pour lui dire cela et avais pris une voix enfantine. Pourquoi lorsqu'on parle a des enfants on prend une voix de débile mental ? Je lui fis mon plus bienveillant sourire et l'invitais à aller dans sa chambre.  
Elle me lança un regard plein de méfiance puis finalement partie en souriant tout en disant "_A tout a l'heure mademoiselle bière_ ! "  
Naïve et mignonne. J'adore.

••

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que je dansais au milieu de la foule, j'avais pas mal bu, des boissons en tout genre et frotté plusieurs corps masculins, Miss mini Zabini avait disparu et tant mieux.

Hermione réapparue d'un coin de l'appartement. Nous étions maintenant côte à côte, assise sur le perron. Elle m'expliqua son moment avec Blaise.

\- " Et puis là il m'a sorti un truc du genre : _je te veux, et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux Hermione_. Cet homme est fou et tellement possessif. Tout a l'heure il a pété un cable contre un gars car celui-ci m'avait fait un clin d'œil. Il veut qu'on se revoit en tête à tête mais... " elle marqua un temps avant de se tourner vers moi, les joues en feu. "... Il est tellement gentil parfois, je ne le comprends pas Ginny. Je comprend rien. Il m'attire et me répugne à la fois. J'en ai marre des indécisions si tu savais "  
Tout en disant cela elle avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux, laissant tomber sa tête entre ses deux mains. Je posais ma main contre son dos.

\- " Tu sais Mione, si il te met dans tout tes états c'est bien qu'il t'attire au fond. Tu devrais te laisser tenter. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un mauvais gars avec toi alors profite ! "

Elle me sourit et je l'emmenai de nouveau à l'intérieur, boire avec moi.

Ce n'est que une heure apres que je me suis souvenue que, contrairement à moi, Hermione ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool. Elle était assise sur le canapé, passant du rire aux larmes et déblatérant des choses incompréhensible sur sa propre vie et sur le fait qu'elle voulait _absolument degeuler._  
Je me précipitais dans ce qui semblait être la salle de bain pour chercher une aspirine. En rentrant dans celle-ci je rencontrais le dos d'une personne violemment, me sonnant légèrement.  
Il n'avait pas réagi et semblait être en pleine discussion au téléphone. Sa voix me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un et ce t-shirt... Mr Malfoy ! Le jeune homme avait effectivement les cheveux aussi blonds et courts que lui.  
Je posais ma main au niveau de ma poitrine, empêchant mon cœur de sortir tant il battait fort. Était-ce vraiment lui ? Tout correspondait parfaitement, la taille, les cheveux, la voix, le style... Tout. Je souris naïvement imaginant notre futur discussion.

-" Hé Ho ! Tu bloques la porte ! "

Je repris immédiatement mes esprits, constatant que Mr Malfoy me parlait.  
Il secouait sa grande main devant mon visage pour attirer mon attention. Je ne le voyais pas encore mais lui dis rapidement :

-" Que faites vous ici monsieur ? "

Il retira sa main pour la placer sur sa hanche et c'est là que je vis l'horreur.

\- " Oula t'es chelou toi... J'ai été invité, maintenant dégage de là. "

Comme pour appuyer ses dires il me poussa sur le côté et partit. L'homme que j'avais pris pour Mr Malfoy partit, brisant mes rêves de femme heureuse.

Je me sentis ridicule. Comment avais-je fait pour le confondre avec mon professeur d'art ? C'était totalement incompréhensible. J'avais espéré, ça c'est sur, que, comme dans les livres ce soit le début d'une nouvelle aventure. Mais non. Ce genre de chose ne m'arrive pas.  
Déçue et déprimée je trouvais l'aspirine et partie rejoindre Hermione dans le salon. La musique me parut aussitôt beaucoup trop forte et les gens semblaient dégoulinant de sueur. Lorsque je vis Aline sortir de sa chambre je décidais d'aller faire immédiatement un tour dehors, sans prendre la peine de prévenir.

L'air frais me frappa le visage et enclencha directement l'arrivée d'une multitude de frissons sur mes épaules nues. Je faisais les cents pas sur le trottoir, massant mes tempes pour faire passer mon mal de tête apparent.  
Le perron appartenant à l'immeuble de Blaise étant deja occupé je cherchais désespérément un endroit ou m'asseoir.  
Repérant un banc sur le trottoir d'en face je m'y rendis sans attendre.  
Je lâchais un long soupir, étendant mes jambes devant moi en m'asseyant.  
J'avais réussi a piquer une énième bière à la soirée et à l'amener avec moi. Essayant vainement de la décapsuler avec mes ongles je vis approcher trois hommes, bras dessus bras dessous, riant a gorge déployé.  
Je me levais, déterminée à boire ma bière bien fraîche, prête à leur demander si ils possédaient un engin pour m'aider.

\- " Excusez-moi ? Vous avez un décapsuleur ou un truc du genre "

Les deux hommes placés sur les côtés levèrent leur regard vers moi, et au vu de celui-ci je pu en déduire qu'ils venaient eu aussi d'une soirée bien arrosée. Celui du milieu semblait raide mort, porté par les deux autres. L'homme de gauche tendit la main, lâchant son compère.

-" Nooooop mais j'ai mes dents ! Donne moi ça ma ptite "

Je lui tendis la bouteille en rigolant, assistant à la chute de celui du milieu. On me rendit la bouteille et l'homme a terre se mit a crier tout en se relevant.

-"wééé Tarek ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber comme ça ! Je suis tombé sur mes couilles là" dit-il, ce qui provoqua un fou rire de notre petite assemblée.

Lorsqu'il se plaça devant moi je le reconnu aussitôt. C'était lui, complètement mort, les yeux rougies et les joues de la même couleur. Nos regards se croisèrent et il éclatât de rire.

-" Ho mais c'est pas notre ptite Gina ! Les gars j'vous présente mon n'lève ! "

Il s'approcha de moi, posa une main sur mon épaule, l'autre autour de la bière que je tenais fermement. Je n'osais plus bouger ne réalisant pas que l'homme que j'avais tant idéalisé se trouvait devant moi, sentant l'alcool et la débauche. Il m'arracha la bouteille et la porta à sa bouche. Je retrouvais le sens de la parole, voulant conserver mon bien.

-" Eum, Monsieur, vous pouvez me rendre..."

Il me coupa en mettant sa main devant ma bouche, finissant à grande gorgée, au point d'en laisser couler en dehors de ses lèvres. Il lâcha la bouteille, vide, au sol et s'approcha encore plus de moi.

\- " Tu parles trop Ginny et puis faut que j'te dise un truc intéressant ! "

Malgré le fait que son haleine et sa main pleine de bière, posée sur ma bouche, me dégoûtaient je réussis à en faire abstraction sentant son souffle contre mon oreille.  
Il retira sa main, me laissant bredouiller un léger "_Vous...Monsieur_..."

Il agrippa mes épaules de ses deux mains et me dit d'une traite avec sa voix rauque :

"Ho putain pitié arrête avec tes Monsieur si tu savais comme c'est excitant ! "

~ _M_

_hoho un ptit chapitre plutôt __révélateur... des avis ne feraient pas de mal _

_Zoub zoub zoub_


	13. Jeu

J'étais figée.  
De un, car mon professeur d'art était appuyé sur moi, à deux doigts de vomir, de deux car il venait de m'avouer qu'il trouvait ça _sexy_ lorsque je l'appelais _monsieur_.

Son menton était posé sur le haut de mon crâne et ses mains, toujours sur mes épaules. Il ne bougeait pas non plus, sûrement trop saoul pour faire le moindre mouvement de plus.  
J'imaginais ce qu'aurait pu faire Hermione si elle avait été à ma place. Qu'aurait-elle fait dans ce genre de situation ? Peut être rire de bon cœur avec lui, ou encore lui faire des avances et tenter sa chance.  
La voix instable d'un des deux autres garçons me réveilla.

-" Draco, laisse la tranquille la pauvre tu lui fais peur ! "

Il s'approcha et le tira légèrement en arrière, mais à l'instant même ou je cru qu'il allait m'arracher mon cher professeur des bras celui-ci le repoussa d'un coup de main et enroula ses bras autour des mes hanches, déplaçant sa tête dans mon cou. Il l'embrassa doucement pour finalement se détacher de moi, un sourire goguenard fixé au visage.

Les bras ballants, la bouche entrouverte par la surprise, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de l'être, certes complètement ivre, attirant devant moi. Détaillant son corps dans les moindres recoins je ne le vis pas approcher son visage plus proche du mien.  
Allait-il m'embrasser ? Je me fichais du fait que ce soit mon professeur, étant majeurs tout les deux nous étions conscients et donc protégés.  
Devais-je fermer les yeux en attendant de recevoir son baiser ? Hermione aurait-elle fait ça ? Ses lèvres allaient-elles être douces et pulpeuses ? Sera-t-il le premier d'une longue et belle histoire d'amour ? Comme celle que Hermione aura avec Blaise ?

Mais j'avais oublié un point important, je ne suis pas Hermione.

Je sentis son souffle contre mon visage, et contrairement à tous les scénarios auxquels j'avais pu pensais, il ne sentait pas la vanille ou encore le menthol. Il empestait la bière.  
Il ne posa pas ses lèvres fines sur les miennes mais les dirigea vers mon oreille en laissant une odeur qui me fit plisser le nez.  
Il ne m'annonça pas qu'il me voulait avec lui pour le reste de sa vie, ses cheveux chatouillant mes oreilles.  
Non, sa barbe naissante me griffa, et les seuls mots qu'il prononça avant de se retourner, dodelinant, pour retrouver ses amis, furent :

-" Que le jeu commence. "

~_M_

_Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ! _

_Parfois j'inverse les prénoms des personnages de mes fictions alors n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer. De même si il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas._


	14. Amour

En me réveillant ce mercredi matin, programmée pour affronter ma journée, je me préparais rapidement l'esprit sous vide.

Je refusais d'y penser.

Il ne fallait pas que j'y pense.

Est ce normal d'y avoir pensé toute la nuit ?

Hier soir, trop chamboulée par les événements j'étais directement rentrée chez moi. J'avais oubliais Hermione.  
Je sais très bien qu'elle va me faire toute une scène car elle est certainement restée dormir chez Blaise.  
Mes pensées étaient prises par elle plutôt que Mr Malfoy. Toute la nuit j'ai culpabilisé de l'avoir abandonné à son âme sœur.  
_Draco. _Je connaissais maintenant son prénom. Il était en train de devenir une obsession.

Durant tout le chemin je pensais à ses mots d'hier soir. _Que le jeu commence_.  
Si je faisais semblant d être attardée j'imaginerais sans doute qu'il souhaite jouer a un jeu de société, ou encore cela aurait pu être un nouveau sujet d'art...  
Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer le sens tordu de la chose.  
J'expliquais brièvement la situation à Luna une fois assise sur nos chaises, en cours d'histoire.  
Elle entremêlait toujours ses cheveux dans ses doigts fins lorsqu'elle réfléchissait à un problème posé.

-" Est-il beau ? "

Je riais légèrement voyant le seul point qui avait attiré son attention.

\- " Oui, mais il possède surtout un charme a te faire oublier toutes tes résolutions ! "

\- " Je pense que, il doit lui aussi clairement apprécier ton physique, il veut jouer, après c'est a toi de voir. Et puis tu m'as bien dit qu'il était saoul lorsqu'il t'a dit tout ça... "

Effectivement... Ma mémoire sélective avait fait en sorte d'oublier ce petit détail.  
J'avais eu plusieurs relations par le passé, contrairement à Hermione qui était toujours vierge. Je l'enviais souvent d'être si pure et regrettais de me laisser aller si facilement. Mais c'est comme ça, je suis jeune et j'ai envie de vivre au jour le jour sans penser aux conséquences.

Si Mr Malfoy veut jouer, je jouerais avec lui, ce sera sans sentiment, seulement un plaisir.

Je suis sale avec les sentiments. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi ressemble l'amour. Lorsque nous étions en primaire Hermione et moi étions en extase devant un enfant de notre classe.  
Il nous aimait bien toute les deux et d'un accord commun nous avions décidé de sortir ensemble. Lui avec Hermione et lui avec moi.  
Je me souviens qu'il m'écrivait toujours des petits mots sur lesquels il disait "_C'est toi que je préfère des deux tu sais_"  
Évidemment il écrivait la même chose a Hermione.  
J'éprouvais de fort sentiment envers lui, mais était-ce de l'amour ? Nous avions à peine 9 ans... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose de plus fort que ce jour la. Si jamais je ne ressens rien de plus d'ici ma mort, alors j'aurais certainement connu l'amour. Mais d'ici là, j'attend la surprise.  
Hermione me présente toujours l'amour d'une façon fleur bleue. Elle pense que l'amour viendra a elle au bon moment. C'est pour cela qu'elle est toujours si innocente.  
J'ai perdu ma virginité au lycée. Contrairement à Hermione, je ne voulais pas attendre l'homme de ma vie pour cet acte. C'était plus un fardeau qu'autre chose, il m'empêchait de faire ce que je voulais, avec qui je voulais. Pour rester dans les règles, j'avais décidé de m'offrir à mon copain seulement si je restais plus de 4 mois avec lui.  
Je m'en suis alors débarrassée avec une grande joie dès que le moment s'est présenté.

•••

J'allais donc le revoir, aujourd'hui nous étions jeudi et le cours d'EPS etait au rendez vous.  
Durant la pause du midi j'avais rejoins Ron avec Hermione et Luna.  
Ron ayant un emploi a mi-temps dans une boîte de photographie nous étions partis déjeuner dans le réfectoire de son établissement. Car _"la bouffe est trop bonne et en plus gratuit pour les employés"_  
Là-bas, Hermione avait fait tomber toute son assiette sur le pull d'un des employé. Il s'est avéré qu'il faisait parti du groupe "_Gryffondor_", un groupe de photographes connus et sur-doués. Il a immédiatement flashé sur elle et lui a proposé de passer un casting pour devenir modèle photo. A ce moment la, j'étais près de l'imprimante, deux cafés en main, a l'attendre sans rien dire ni rien faire, comme toujours. J'ai essayé de parler au photographe, de me présenter juste au cas ou, mais il n'a même pas daigné m'écouter.

•••

Mr Malfoy n'était pas présent au cour d'EPS, il fut aussi absent le vendredi et je ne l'ai pas croisé dans l'université le lundi. Hermione s'est beaucoup rapprochée de Blaise ce week-end. Elle m'a racontait qu'elle avait fait un tour sur sa moto. Oui car, en parfait cliché de notre société, il se devait d'avoir un engin a deux roues, et je ne parle pas de vélo.

Le mardi, Mr Malfoy était présent, ainsi que durant tous les autres cours des deux semaines qui suivirent.  
A chaque heure passée avec lui, je le fixais, attendant une réaction de sa part, un signe. Hermione m'avait conseillé d'aller lui parler mais jamais je n'oserais une telle chose.  
Alors j'attendais, pleine d'espérance, j'attendais que l'amour vienne a moi, et il ne venait pas_._

_~ M_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos review qui m'ont fait réellement plaisir ! continuez ainsi ça me motive ! Je m'excuse du fait que mes chapitres soient courts mais je poste __régulièrement alors ça compense ;) _

_Bon week end _


	15. Maladie

Aujourd'hui nous sommes fin novembre, je suis en train d'agoniser dans mon lit un dimanche soir.  
A part faire des sourires charmeurs aux autres élèves de la classe Mr Malfoy ne s'est pas manifesté auprès de moi.

Hermione et Blaise sont de plus en plus proches, il sort même avec nous parfois.  
Hier, je suis sortie pour aller dans un bar avec les potes de Blaise et ma meilleure amie. J'en ai rencontré un plutôt sympa. Mais rien de plus, il n'y a jamais rien de plus en fait. Je ne suis pas assez sur de moi pour faire un jeu de séduction avec une autre personne. Et, contrairement à Hermione, on ne le fait pas non plus avec moi. Le résultat est qu'il ne se passe rien.

J'ai un peu trop bu alors je suis sortie en simple robe courte et bras nus.  
Voici le revers : je suis malade comme un chien.  
La fièvre, un symptôme de plus en plus présent dans mon organisme, m'empêche totalement de me lever et de vivre normalement.  
Allongée sur le dos, la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton j'essaye, en vain, de dormir. Foutue grippe.

Je suis restée chez moi pendant deux semaines, nous sommes samedi, début décembre et je vais enfin mieux.  
Ron ayant prêté sa voiture pour le week end a Hermione elle a décidé de m'emmener voir la mer pour la journée, sur un coup de tête.  
C'est comme cela que je me retrouve assise sur le siège passager, emmitouflée dans une couverture, assommée par les vrombissements du véhicule. Cela fait maintenant une vingtaine de minute que Hermione est venue me chercher et que je l'écoute me raconter ses aventures sexuelles avec son tendre Blaise

-"... Et là il m'a plaqué contre le mur, au début je me suis dit _aoutch_ ! Mais en fait c'est vraiment excitant ! Tu verras lorsque tu rencontreras enfin quelqu'un ! Et puis ..."

Hermione avait toujours cette façon de me rappeler des choses dont je ne voulais pas me souvenir. C'était comme une sorte de boomerang, elle m'aidait à oublier que j'étais seule depuis longtemps et puis PAM ! Un jour elle me le rappelait sans aucune diplomatie.  
Je grognais pour lui faire comprendre que j'écoutais toujours et appuyais ma tête contre la vitre. Visiblement, Blaise semblait plutôt violent au pieu. Je ne comprend pas ces filles qui rêvent d'être violentées au lit. Je rêve plus d'un romantique, doux et attentionné.  
Je l'écoutais d'une oreille, tout en stagnant sur mon nuage de coton.

-"... Il faut qu'on passe chez lui pour lui donner mon travail, j'ai pas pu le faire vendredi car je l'avais pas fini. Ca te dérange pas ? "

Je grognais de nouveau en guise de réponse positive, n'ayant entendu qu'une partie de sa phrase.  
Alors nous devions passer chez quelqu'un... Je me souviens l'avoir vaguement entendu prononcer son nom mais je n'arrive pas à le recomposer. Je me tordais les méninges, cherchant à savoir qui allait avoir l'honneur de me voir en si piteux état.

La voiture traversa une allée de pavés. C'est lorsque ma tête frappa la vitre que j'eu l'illumination : travail... Vendredi... Le seul professeur assez indifférent pour nous laisser connaître son adresse était Mr Malfoy.  
J'allais voir ce foutu prof après presque un mois, il était hors de question que je sorte de cette voiture. Je demandais rapidement à Hermione.

-"C'est quoi le boulot que tu devais faire ? Et pourquoi on est là ? T'aurais pas pu y aller sans moi ! Je t'ai dit ce qu'il c'était passé la dernière fois... Et puis regarde moi, je ressemble a un cake gonflé !"

Hermione stoppa la voiture à côté d'un grand immeuble et se tourna vers moi.

-"Calme toi Ginny, t'es pas obligée de monter avec moi. Pendant ton absence on a fait un travail de body painting. C'était franchement gênant tu as eu de la chance d'être malade à ce moment la. On était par groupe de deux, celui qui peint et en gros sa toile, l'autre personne. Évidemment j'ai refusé de me mettre en sous vêtement devant le groupe alors c'est Cho que j'ai utilisé comme toile. On devait prendre des photos des différentes parties du corps de l'autre qu'on peignait a chaque séance et faire un montage sur l'ordi a la fin et le donner au prof. C'est moi qui était chargée du montage mais j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu alors Malfoy m'a dit de lui apporter aujourd'hui."

Du body painting... Je n'ai pas pu empêcher les différents flash d'image de Mr Malfoy, _Draco_, en sous vêtements, moi passant un pinceau fin entre les plis de sa peau, lui gémissant mon nom.

-"Ginny grosse cochonne je sais exactement à quoi tu penses"

Je ris en entendant Hermione me dire cela.

-"Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé !"

En disant cela je provoquais a mon tour son rire et des rougeurs sur ses joues. Hermione rougissait énormément, c'était alors très facile de deviner à quoi elle pensait. Cela faisait inévitablement partit de son charme.

-"Ah tu vois je le savais " rétorquais-je en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle.

-"J'avoue que j'y ai pensé ! Mais il a refusé de participer au cours alors personne n'a vu, ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de sa peau. Bon allez, j'y vais a tout de suite. "

Elle récupéra son sac et sortit de la voiture pour se diriger vers l'immeuble.  
Durant les dizaines de minutes qui suivirent je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'imaginer toute sorte de scénario mettant en scène Draco et Hermione. Elle mettait quand même du temps pour lui remettre une simple clef usb.  
Je me demandais comment pouvait bien être son appartement. Plutot du genre luxueux, ou encore peintre torturé. Comment était sa chambre... Mes pensées étaient maintenant guidées par mon bas ventre et je me laissais aller avec mes fantasmes sur mon professeur d'art.

Le claquement de porte me fit sursauter et desserrer les cuisses.

Hermione s'assit et enclencha le contact tout en disant :

-"Mr Malfoy veut que tu passes le voir ce soir, il va te donner un devoir a faire pour rattraper ton absence. Ne pense même pas à ne pas y aller, il m'a dit franchement que si tu ne venais pas il te mettrait un zéro au semestre entier. Tu devras y aller Ginny, tu es obligée."

Merde.

~M


	16. Blanc

_Lisez cela c'est vraiment important : Alors Alors déjà merci pour vos commentaires :) Mais franchement les lecteurs fantômes s'il vous plaît redevenez vivants ! Si vous aussi vous évrivez je pense que vous connaissez le plaisir que procure un simple commentaire. Donc ne faites pas vos fainéants et si vous appréciez commentez ! Bonne lecture. _

_•••••••••••••••••••••••_

Je sonnais a l'interphone au nom de _Malfoy. _C'était donc maintenant que j'allais le revoir. Après avoir passé une journée parfaite avec Hermione, me convaincant moi même que ce n'était pas important, j'avais une énorme boule au ventre qui me rongeais.

Ce professeur me fascinait et j'étais inévitablement attirée par lui. Une voix grave me répondit.

-"Oui c'est qui ?"

Je répondis immédiatement, la voix tremblante.

-"Eu, oui c'est Ginny, enfin Ginny Weasley, eu la fille de la classe d'art, l'amie de Hermione oui, Hermione la fille de la classe-"

-"De la classe d'art oui, monte c'est au septième étage."

Un léger grésillement se fit entendre et je poussais la porte pour rejoindre l'ascenseur. Je venais clairement de me comporter comme une gamine de quatorze ans devant son idole. Je rougissais de honte. Si Mr Malfoy avait garder une bonne image de moi je venais de la ruiner en une phrase.  
La voix informatique de l'ascenseur m'annonça l'étage.  
La porte se trouvant à gauche de celui-ci était entrouverte. Je vérifiais rapidement si c'était bien le nom de mon professeur sur la sonnette et après confirmation entrais dans l'appartement. Une voix grave se fit entendre du fond de la pièce.

-"Ferme la porte, enlève tes chaussures et viens t'asseoir Ginny."

Sec et autoritaire. Même pas un bonjour ou une forme de politesse. Je soupirais fortement, espérant qu'il entende mon mécontentement tout en me déchaussant. Je déposais mon sac dans l'entrée ainsi que ma veste en jean. Je traversais le couloir et entrais dans le salon, apercevant mon professeur sur le canapé face à moi. Le voyant me détaillait sans aucune gène je fis de même et détaillais les moindres parcelles de son corps. Il portait un simple t-shirt gris clair ainsi qu'un bas de survetement noir. Son talon était posé sur son genou et ses mains appuyées derriere sa nuque.

-"Tu portes un t-shirt blanc" Me dit-il quans nos yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveaux.

Et ? Je ne comprenais pas ou il voulait en venir.

-"Je sais"

A ma réponse il se leva en soufflant et s'approcha de moi. Il ne ressemblait pas au professeur que je voyais dans la classe mais plus au jeune gars qui nous avait insulté Hermione et moi dans la rue.  
Il dégageait quelque chose d'imposant qui me donnait envie de m'enfoncer dans un trou pour me cacher.  
Il s'arrêta à deux pas de moi. Il attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux roux et la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts fins.

-"Et tu as les cheveux mouillés"

J'écarquillais les yeux et baissais le regard vers ma poitrine. Mes cheveux avaient inondé mon t-shirt blanc, celui-ci était donc totalement transparent et on pouvait distinguer dessous mon sous-vêtements à dentelles, blanc aussi. Je rougis fortement mais levais le regard faisant semblant de ne pas m'en soucier. J'imaginais Hermione à ma place, qu'aurait-elle dit ? Certainement un truc du style : _En effet, je vais devoir l'enlever alors. _

Mais tout ce que je réussi a dire un simple :

-"Je sais"

Il s'approcha plus près de moi, délaissant mes cheveux pour finalement attraper l'ourlet de mon t-shirt maintenant transparent. Il le fit rouler entre ses doigts tout en disant :

-"Ho, tu sais tout à ce que je vois. Hé bien nous allons commencer dans ce cas. Enlève moi ce foutu t-shirt"

-"Pardon ?"

Il ricana et continua de parler, un sourire en quoi.

-"Je te demande d'enlever ton t-shirt car nous allons faire du body-painting. Tu as été absente et donc tu as loupé cette séance. J'ai besoin d'un modèle pour corriger les autres élèves alors je vais t'utiliser. Nous allons nous amuser. Je vais te peindre Ginny. _Tu seras mon œuvre d'art._"

~_M_

_•••••••_  
_Chapitre court je sais... J'espère que ça va réveiller les lecteurs fantômes _  
_Zouuuuub !_


	17. Pinceau

-"Suis moi j'ai tout préparé dans la chambre."

J'entrais a sa suite dans une petite pièce, le sol et les murs étaient recouverts de plastiques protecteurs contre la peinture. Une table sur laquelle était disposé tout un matériel de peinture se trouvait sur la gauche. Mr Malfoy se mit face à moi et me dit :

-"On va commencer immédiatement, tu resteras ici pour la nuit étant donné que ça va mettre longtemps. J'ai déjà prévenu Hermione et je dormirais sur le canapé."

Il me tendit un sac en plastique que je pris maladroitement, mon esprit analysant toujours ce qu'il venait de me dire. J'allais dormir chez lui, bon pas avec lui mais qui m'empêchera de fouiner un peu dans l'appartement de l'homme qui occupe mes fantasmes. Je me demande comment dort-il... Peut être en caleçon... Ou même nu... Ho mon dieu.

-"-Ho Ginny tu m'écoute ?!"

Je rougis immédiatement et acquiesçait d'un léger mouvement de tête.

-"Je te disais qu'il fallait que tu te déshabilles et que tu enfiles seulement cette culotte blanche qui marque la peinture. Va dans la salle de bain et reviens vite."

Il ne me laissa pas le choix en me balançant presque son sac à la figure. Je me rendis rapidement dans la salle en grognant pour montrer mon mécontentement. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte fermée que je l'entendis me crier :

-"Et arrête de grogner on dirait un animal en chaleur !"

Pardon ? Oui je suis une sorte d'animal en chaleur à côté de lui mais je ne grogne pas pour cela !  
Je me déshabillais pour enfiler la culotte qui s'avérait être un string. Je n'avais aucun moyen de cacher ma poitrine, totalement dénudée.  
C'était extrêmement gênant et rien que d'imaginer mon professeur d'art me voir ainsi me rendais légèrement mouillée d'excitation. Espérons que ça ne se voit pas a travers le tissu.

Je sortais de la pièce, cachant mes seins a l'aide de mes bras et retrouvais Mr Malfoy vêtu d'un simple caleçon.

Nos regards voyageaient sur le corps de l'autre. Appréciant chaque endroit encore plus que le précédent.

Nous étions presque nus, seuls dans une pièce. Mes hormones n'avaient jamais été aussi présentes pour si peu.

Il s'approcha de moi, un tissu vert dans la main.

-"Je vais te bander les yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu découvres a l'avance ce que je vais te faire."

Mon dieu ce que ça sonnait sexuel.

-"Je sais." Lui dis-je entre deux souffles.

-"Évidemment que tu sais."

Il attacha le bandeau autour de mes yeux, me plongent totalement dans le noir. Mes sens, déjà excités, étaient maintenant tous fous. Sa voix grave et rauque transperça le silence étouffant de la pièce.

-"Laisse tomber tes bras, ne te cache pas. Je te vois seulement comme ma toile-" Je laissais pendre mes bras le long de mon corps, dévoilant mes seins a cet être attirant. "-...aujourd'hui en tout cas."

Un léger rictus se forma sur mes lèvres à ses derniers mots.  
Le silence se fit de nouveau entendre dans la pièce. Je ne pouvais même pas distinguer ou il se trouvait. Mon cœur battait jusqu'au niveau de mes tempes tant j'appréhendais la suite.

Je le sentis derrière moi, il releva mes cheveux et les attacha à l'aide d'un élastique. Son souffle glissa contre mon cou et il disparu de nouveau.

Ma tension était à son comble et j'attendais ce premier coup de pinceau avec impatience.  
Il arriva d'un coup, au niveau de ma cheville. Le liquide froid me fit frissonner. Le pinceau tourna et retourna autour de mon mollet puis de mon genou et jusqu'en haut de ma cuisse. Il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il descendait puis remontait passant toujours a des endroits différents. Je sentais le souffle de Mr Malfoy passait parfois contre ma peau mais il ne s'y attardait jamais.

Il remonta ensuite au niveau de mon épaule, ne s'occupant pas de mes fesses, de ma poitrine et de mon ventre.  
Il traçait des ronds sur ma peau et faisait de longue ligne sur mes bras.

Je sursautais lorsque _Draco _attrapa ma main dans la sienne et la souleva au niveau de ma tête pour me faire lever le bras. Le pinceau passa dessous, s'arrêtant avant mon aisselle.

Lorsque je pensais qu'il allait s'arrêter il reprenait de plus belle et continuait sur mon autre bras.

Tout mes sens étaient en alerte et chaque parcelle de ma peau brûlait sous son toucher. Mon souffle était devenu court et il fallait que je me concentre énormément pour ne pas faire le moindre mouvement au risque de déranger.

Le pinceau se retira. J'attendais quelques instants avant de murmurer :

-"Est-ce qu-"

-"Non ce n'est pas fini, loin de là." Me coupa mon professeur d'une voix profonde. Je sentis son souffle s'échouer sur mes fesses. Je souris comprenant quel était le prochain endroit qu'il allait transformer. Je voulais absolument répondre quelque chose, jouant les effrontés je dis simplement :

-"Je sais."

Sa main sur ma fesse droite coupa mon souffle net. Depuis environs une heure je n'avais senti que les effleurements du pinceau ce qui avait rendu ma sensibilité à son maximum. Il la déplaça sur sa jumelle me provoquant un léger gémissant. Il continua ses caresses durant un temps qui me parut interminable.

Mais que faisait-il putain ?

Je sentis de nouveau la fraîcheur du pinceau. J'avais retenu ma respiration jusqu'ici ce qui me valut un long soufflement de soulagement. Je rougis violemment me rendant compte des sons assez érotiques que je produisais.

Le pinceau virevoltait sur mes fesses rebondies, il englobait toute la surface, laissant des longues traînées de frissons derrière lui.

Je sentis mon professeur se relevait et se mettre face à moi. Le pinceau passa sur mon ventre, me faisant subir une délicieuse contraction. Il remonta jusqu'à la courbe de mes seins, faisant le tour sans jamais toucher le milieu. Il passait du droite, au gauche, en évitant de toucher mes tétons devenus soudainement durs. Je voulais qu'il les touche, j'étais persuadée que Mr Malfoy avait remarqué mon état alors je laissais sortir un profond gémissant de frustration sortir de mes entrailles.

-"Je sais" me dit-il avec insolence.

La voix de mon professeur avait aussi changé, étant privée d'un de mes sens les autres fonctionnaient beaucoup mieux. Il était lui aussi foutrement excité.

Je sentis une matière encore inconnu rencontré la peau de mon sein. C'était l'autre bout du pinceau, le bout rond en bois. Celui ci rentra en contact avec mes seins et appuya légèrement dessus, il passa sur mes tétons durcit et se frotta contre eux, il allait vite et ne s'arrêtait pas me faisant haleter plus fort encore. Mr Malfoy enfonça la pointe du pinceau sur l'un de mes boutons roses, le torturant durement ainsi que son jumeau. Je gémis et commençais à lever le bras pour toucher mon cher professeur mais celui-ci me stoppa net.

-"Je t'interdis de bouger. La peinture n'est pas sèche tu n'as pas le droit de bouger."

Ma main retrouva sa place initiale, contre ma cuisse.

Le bout du pinceau dévia lentement vers mon ventre, s'arrêtant au niveau de mon nombril.  
Il passa sur le tissu blanc et caressa le haut sans s'arrêter.  
Je respirais bruyamment, mon désir a découvert. Mon professeur ricana doucement.

-" Tu es tellement mouillée Ginny, je vais devoir passer plusieurs fois, pour que la peinture tienne, a cause de toi."

Comme pour appuyer ses dires le pinceau passa contre ma fente, continuait son chemin jusqu'à mon aine et revenait au départ. Il continua ses allés et venues me faisant gémir de plus belle.

A chaque passage il appuyait plus durement contre le tissu, me faisant trembler d'excitation. Je serrais les poings, contenant mon plaisir pour ne pas qu'il explose.

Puis je sentis de nouveau ce bout dure en bois de l'envers du pinceau contre moi. Il s'attarda cette fois-ci sur le haut de ma fente. Appuyant sur mon point-G, faisant de cercle dessus tout en frottant durement.  
Ma mâchoire se contracta et je me mordais violemment la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Le pinceau alternait entre le côté doux et le côté dur sur ma petite boule de chaire prête à exploser.  
Il recommença ses vas et viens entre mes lèvres, me pénétrant à travers le tissu.  
Je sentais le picotement du plaisir arrivait de plus en plus rapidement en moi, mes genoux tremblaient et mes ongles étaient enfoncés dans la paume de ma main.

Un léger orgasme éclata en même temps qu'un ultime gémissement de plaisir.

J'haletais, la bouche entrouverte, les lèvres sèches et abîmées. Mes mains étaient toujours contractées, attendant que je me remette de mon plaisir pour se détendre à nouveau.  
Je sentis Draco se redresser, son souffle chaud contre mon oreille, il me dit d'une voix pleine de désir :

-" Et ça tu le savais ?"

~_M_


	18. Indifférent

_-" Et ça tu le savais ? "_

Il se redressa et me surplomba de nouveau de sa grande taille.

Je levais la tête, muette, attendant la suite des événements.

Que devais-je faire ? Dire ? Qu'aurait fait Hermione a ma place ? Aurait-elle eu honte de s'être laissée aller au plaisir, par son professeur d'art ? Devrais-je avoir honte ?

Il était tellement séduisant, attractif. Je ne pouvais le laisser partir, il venait de me donner un signe.

Un second rôle est parfois en couple derrière les amoureux du premier plan. Mr Malfoy était peut être celui qui me convenait. Avec qui je pourrais me montrer, me pavaner et passer en premier plan comme Hermione et Blaise.

Je serais heureuse avec lui.

Je sentis ses mains effleurer mes pommettes, caresser le haut de mes oreilles pour finalement me retirer le morceau de tissu qui me couvrait les yeux.

Je rencontrais immédiatement son regard. Des iris bleues, presque glaces, qui m'empêchaient de deviner ses émotions.

Hermione et Luna sont fans des yeux clairs, elles disent qu'ils sont éclatants et nous permettent de nous plonger dedans, d'oublier tout ce qui nous entoure.

Je ne plonge pas dans le regard de Mr Malfoy, je suis consciente de la situation tout en ne comprenant pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

La couleur de ses yeux est si claire que mon propre reflet m'est renvoyé.

Je me distingue, les joues roses, le regard qui pétille et mes cheveux en l'air. Je me trouve jolie. Presque aussi jolie que Hermione.

Le son rauque de sa voix mit fin à mon combat intérieur.

-"Je sais que je te plais, sache que tu me plais beaucoup aussi, je me fous que tu sois mon élève."

Il s'approcha de moi, attrapa durement ma tête de ses grandes paumes et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fronçais les sourcils, ses doigts tiraient quelques unes de mes mèches de cheveux alors que nos bouches se rencontraient pour la première fois.

Presque la seconde d'après il recula. Tout en me regardant dans les yeux il se lécha les lèvres et me dit :

-"Tu es belle."

Il lâcha sa bombe et partit dans la pièce adjacente. J'étais scotchée, sans voix. Alors je lui plaisais vraiment... Il pensait comme moi, le fait que je sois son élève ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire.

Un léger sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Le baiser n'était pas digne d'un des baisers de film ou de roman que reçoit l'héroïne. Je n'ai pas eu de frissons sur ma peu, ni de papillons dans mon ventre. J'ai eu mal a cause de sa non-douceur mais je suis quand même satisfaite.

Le "clic" de l'appareil photo me fit sursauter. Mr Malfoy était devant moi, toujours torse nu, une indu a la bouche et son Canon dans les mains.

Le cliché de l'artiste torturé.

Je le dévorais du regard pendant qu'il me mitraillait de flash. Je n'étais pas spécialement gênée, j'aurais du l'être.

Une jeune fille innocente de premier rôle se devait d'être embarrassée dans une telle situation. Mes joues ne devinrent pas rouges, mes mains ne tremblèrent pas et ma vue ne se brouilla pas.

Au contraire je souriais comme une idiote, je me sentais bien devant cet homme qui était mon professeur d'art à la fac.

J'étais fière de ce que je renvoyais. La peinture me redonnait confiance, elle me rendait forte. Elle cachait ma nudité tout en me révélant.

Lorsqu'on dit que l'art aide, qu'il sauve, ce n'est pas un mensonge.

-" J'ai terminé. Tu peux aller te rincer dans la salle de bain au bout du couloir."

Alors qu'il me parlait, je m'étais approchée de lui. Je posais ma main sur son épaule et la laissais glisser le long de son bras, retraçant les courbes de ses muscles jusqu'à son poignet où un fin bracelet était attaché.

Au milieu d'une respiration je dis :

-" Puis-je t'appeler _Draco_ ? "

Son étonnement fit lever l'un de ses sourcils. Il m'interrogea du regard et reçus comme réponse mon seul sourire. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent a leur tour.

-" Oui_. _Et va te laver, je ne peux pas te toucher alors que tu es couverte de peinture. "

Ça s'est dit.

Ses mots toujours en tête je me dépêchais d'aller dans sa salle de bain.

J'entrais dans la baignoire blanche, laissais couler l'eau chaude sur ma peau colorée tout en imaginant des scènes de sexe torrides dans cette même pièce.

Sèche et habillée, je m'observais dans le miroir mural au dessus du lavabo. Est-ce bien moi ?

Oui et je lui plais.

J'observais ma tenue et me réprimandais d'avoir pensé à emmener mes vêtements avec moi. Un personnage de premier rôle aurait dû oublier ses habits dans le salon, aurait appelé son futur amant pour qu'il vienne la voir et cela aurait fini en un baiser passionné.

Je m'en fous. Je n'ai pas fait cela et pourtant je viens d'avoir un orgasme du bout d'un pinceau par mon sexy professeur d'art.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, sautillant presque comme une gamine de 15 ans, à la recherche de mon homme.

Je le trouvais dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit. Il dormait.

Une gifle mentale me fit perdre toute ma joie, ma bonne humeur.

J'avais oublié.

L'indifférence.

Je suis une sorte de second rôle, rien ne sera jamais parfait.

Je m'allongeais a ses côtés, subissant une scène qu'aucun premier rôle n'aurait jamais à subir.

~_M_

_MERCI MERCI beaucoup pour vos reviews ! je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre. Bonne vacance, bonne rentrée. _


	19. Sport

Je me souviens d'une histoire que Hermione m'a raconté récemment, le soir ou je l'ai "abandonné" à la soirée de Blaise. Elle avait dû dormir chez lui, dans son lit et en sa compagnie.

Elle m'a raconté que ce fut la nuit où elle a le mieux dormi de toute sa vie.

Je me souviens de ses mots : _tu sais Ginny, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai compris que je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être attirée par lui, de le vouloir, qu'il soit à moi et que je sois à lui. Je me sentais bien à ses côtés, paisible et je savais que lui aussi. Je savais qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi._

Je veux ressentir ces sentiments, je veux que Draco ressente ces sentiments. Mais cela est impossible si l'une des deux personnes passe une mauvaise nuit n'est-ce pas ?

Le nuit que j'ai passé, du samedi au dimanche, dans le lit de mon professeur d'art était affreuse.

Mon sommeil était seulement partiel, je me réveillais sans cesse. J'avais soif, chaud puis froid.

Mr Malfoy n'était pas tourné vers moi, je ne pouvais donc pas observer son visage paisible durant la nuit.

Quand je n'étais pas réveillée par mes humeurs physiques c'était à cause de ses ronflements. Car oui, c'est un homme viril durant le jour, il l'est aussi durant la nuit.

J'attendais patiemment qu'il se réveille pour me libérer de ce sommeil faussé.

Vers dix heures j'avais épuisé mon stock de questions sur l'avenir et la seule chose qui trottait encore dans mon esprit était :

_Dois-je me lever et lui préparer un petit déjeuné ?_

C'est encore une chose que Hermione m'a raconté mais dans mon cas, c'est l'inverse.

Blaise s'était levé avant elle et, lorsqu'elle est allée le retrouver dans sa cuisine il l'attendait avec de délicieux croissants sur la table.

Mais tout cela ne va pas m'arriver, je me suis réveillée avant lui, j'ai mal dormi et je suis certainement la seule a vouloir ressentir ces sentiments.

•••••

Mr Malfoy s'est réveillé une heure plus tard et m'a déposé quelque temps après chez moi. Nous n'avons pas reparlé de la veille. C'est seulement lorsque je suis sortie de sa voiture qu'il m'a attrapé le bras et a embrassé mon front. J'ai eu l'impression d'être une enfant qui venait seulement de faire un bon travail et qui était récompensée.

Mon dimanche est passé rapidement, je suis allée rendre visite à ma famille, j'ai révisé pour mes partiels et rattrapé ma nuit en me couchant tôt.

J'ai discuté avec Luna et Hermione de ma soirée avec Mr Malfoy durant tout la matinée du lundi. Nous savions toutes les trois que l'après-midi avait lieu notre premiers cours d'éducation sportive avec _Jimmy _et son assistant, notre cher et sexy professeur d'art_._

L'athlétisme est le sport qui a été donné. Je déteste ce sport. Je ne trouve aucun sens à courir sans but pendant des heures, comme si nous étions des chiens courant après une balle, et encore, l'animal se doit de rapporter la balle a son maître.

Il est seize heure, le cours est fini et après avoir senti le regard de Draco sur mon corps durant toute la séance je me retrouve plaquée contre une porte dans une salle de classe fermée, les mains de mon professeur sur ma poitrine, sa jambe entre mes cuisses et ses lèvres contre les miennes.

~_M_

_••••••_

_Ouaaaaaaa merci merci beaucoup à tous pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait plaisir ! _

_Les chapitres sont courts je sais mais c'est comme ça ;) _

_Zoub_


	20. Perfection

Mais que faisait-il ?

Je ne voulais pas de lui sur moi dans un lieu public, encore moins à la fac avec les autres élèves à côté.

Contrairement à Hermione, ce genre de situation stressante ne m'excite pas du tout, au contraire, je suis surtout gênée.

Je sentis les mains de Draco parcourir ma poitrine pour finalement se glisser sous mon t-shirt de sport.

Ma brassière n'étant qu'un fin morceau de tissu, je savais très bien qu'il pouvait sentir mes tétons pointer à cause de la rencontre avec le froid, et ses mains.

Il déposa un baiser sur chacun d'eux puis les pris en main pour les malaxer avec appui.

-"Ginny, tu as vraiment la plus belle poitrine que je connaisse. Tes seins sont parfaits, tu es parfaitement bien foutue."

Il allait de nouveau rapprocher sa bouche mais je l'en empêchais en appuyant mes mains sur ses épaules.

-" Non, je n'ai pas envie."

-"...Très bien, mais laisse moi t'embrasser. Je sais que tu le veux, dis le moi."

Il approcha sa tête de la mienne et effleura mes lèvres. Il ne sentait plus la bière, mais une légère odeur de transpiration couvrait celle de son parfum.

N'allais-je donc jamais sentir la foutue bonne odeur de celui que je désir ?

Hermione m'a expliqué que Blaise sentait l'herbe du matin, la rosée, avec une odeur de pomme verte. Depuis quand est-ce possible que toutes ces odeurs soient mélangées sur un seul corps ? Et surtout, que cela donne quelque chose de parfait.

Luna m'a aussi raconté au même moment, que son ancien petit copain lui avait dit que sa peau avait le goût du miel. Hermione de la fraise...

En ce qui me concerne, personne ne m'a jamais rien dit sur mon odeur, et lorsque je leur ai demandé si j'en avais une particulière elles m'ont simplement dit : "_Tu sens toi, ton odeur corporel, c'est pas descriptible_".

Génial.

Je ne sens ni la fraise, la framboise ou encore le soleil.

La seule odeur que je peux garder sur ma peau est celle de l'arôme qui est présent dans mes savons.

Je n'ai pas, contrairement à Hermione et Luna, une odeur corporelle naturelle assimilable à un fruit ou autre.

Quand à Draco, je ne sens aucune odeur particulière sur lui non plus, il ne sent pas "_la rosée du matin_" ou encore "_le citron doux_".

Il sent simplement une marque de lessive, son parfum un peu trop simple à mon goût, ainsi qu'une vague odeur de sueur dû au sport que nous venons de pratiquer.

Je l'attrapais par le col de son t-shirt bleu marine serré et le tirais vers moi, réunissant enfin nos lèvres.

Malgré le fait que l'endroit soit inapproprié j'avais envie de sentir le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je change souvent d'avis.

Car oui, après l'odeur corporel, il y a le goût de notre bouche.

Les lèvres de Blaise ont le goût du menthol, et j'ai entendu Harry dire que la bouche de sa copine avait le goût du tabac froid.

Alors pourquoi, lorsque je sens la langue de mon professeur d'art s'infiltrer dans ma bouche, je ne sens rien. Ses lèvres n'ont aucun goût particulier.

Est-ce une aptitude que les premiers rôles ont ? Ils arrivent à sentir le goût et l'odeur de leur amant ?

Je le repoussais en lui disant :

-"Quand pouvons-nous nous voir ?En dehors je veux dire, nous deux."

Un sourire illumina son visage.

-"Bientôt, je t'enverrai un message. Ne sors pas directement après moi."

Et sur ses mots, il partit, me laissant de nouveau sur ma faim.

J'attendais quelques secondes et sortait a mon tour de la salle, prête à rentrer chez moi.

Après l'avoir repoussé, j'aurais certainement dû lui dire "Arrête, nous ne pouvons pas faire cela." Mais ça aurait été me mentir a moi même.

Comme Hermione. Elle n'assume pas le fait d'être presque amoureuse de Blaise, elle a peur de ce sentiment.

L'amour n'est-il pas sensé amener la joie et le bonheur ? Pourquoi les personnes qui arrivent a l'obtenir se cachent elles dans la peur et l'appréhension.

Même si Draco n'a pas été le plus gentlemen de tous, je préfère profiter de ce qui me tombe sous le main. Je ne pense pas tomber amoureuse de lui, mais il me plait et c'est ce qui m'importe pour le moment.

Je ne cherche pas le bonheur ou la perfection, au risque de l'attendre toute ma vie, je vis au jour le jour acceptant les mauvaises et les bonnes rencontres.

Peut être que, dans le futur, Draco me fera souffrir par son indifférence, mais je l'accepte, si cela me permet d'avoir des moments de bonheur avant. Je n'ai pas peur.

~_M_

_Je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai pris et pour ce petit chapitre... je vais bientôt passer mon bac et je suis assez occupée... Malgré cela je vous invite à aller voir ma nouvelle histoire "Assise là-bas". Seul le résumé est posté en chapitre 0 mais j'aimerais connaître vos avis ! zoub zoub _


	21. Simon

Mardi.  
L'écriture imprimée sur mon petit calendrier semblait incrustée derrière ma rétine. Elle clignotait tel un néon rouge devant mes yeux encore gonflés par le sommeil.

Je n'ai encore reçu aucun message de Draco.

A la fois il ne connaît pas mon numéro de téléphone et il n'est pas le genre d'homme à tout faire pour se le procurer. Il ne remuera jamais ciel et terre pour moi, j'en suis persuadée.

Une fois prête à quitter mon chez moi, je prends la direction de la fac, mes écouteurs aux oreilles et le visage emmitouflé à l'intérieur d'une écharpe pour affronter l'automne.  
La mélodie de _The XX _défile en boucle ce qui permet à mon esprit de s'évader. Je me concentre sur les notes et essaye d'oublier.

Oublier le jugement. J'observe les passants sans arrières pensées, je les regarde simplement. Dit comme cela, ça semble être quelque chose de futile et simple, mais en réalité il faut une grande maîtrise de sois-même pour y parvenir. C'est un peu comme lorsque nous étions petit et que nous ne savions pas lire. Notre regard de jeune enfant passait devant les vitrines, devant les panneaux publicitaires mais ne faisait en aucun cas attention à cette drôle de calligraphie qui représentait pourtant tant pour notre avenir. Maintenant, il suffit d'un coup d'œil pour que l'image des mots s'imprègne automatiquement en nous. Nous n'avons plus le choix, si notre regard se pose sur une phrase, un mot, nous le lisons sans même nous en rendre compte ou le vouloir.

Ce même regard rivé sur le ciel, j'avançais en direction de la faculté.  
Obnubilée par mes pensées je ne fis pas attention à la personne venant de la rue perpendiculaire à la mienne sur ma gauche, et me l'a pris de plein fouet sur l'épaule.  
Je vacillais légèrement mais me remis droite en un temps record tout en tournant ma tête rapidement sur le côté.  
La rencontre au point tournant, voici une chose tout à fait romantique. Dommage que je sois si terre à terre et non maladroite.  
Je suis persuadée que Hermione ferait tomber tous ses livres si elle se faisait bousculer comme je l'ai été.

Je me retourne rapidement pour découvrir le perturbateur de mes pensées.

Blaise est devant moi, son bonnet bien enfoncé sur ses deux oreilles, quelques mèches de cheveux dépassant sur ses yeux bruns. Il a une cigarette pendue à ses lèvres et me dévisage lui aussi, posant certainement le pour et le contre m'insulter pour l'avoir bousculé. D'après ce que me raconte Hermione concernant son caractère plutôt impulsif je dois m'attendre à tout.

Ce n'est donc pas aujourd'hui que je rencontrerai mon prince charmant au détour d'une rue. Celui-ci est déjà pris.

-" Tu es Ginny c'est bien ça ?"

Son interrogation me surprit. Pourquoi engageait-il un échange avec moi ? Je ne voulais pas le connaître. Je le connaissais déjà. Je connais tout de lui au travers de Hermione et lui ne s'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Je sais qu'il est impliqué dans une affaire de vente d'armes, je sais que, lorsqu'ils ont dormi ensemble c'était une des premières fois qu'il faisait une nuit sans cauchemar. Je sais qu'il est extrêmement possessif au point de répéter sans cesse à Hermione qu'elle est _sienne. _Sesdeux parents ont été tué devant lui lors d'un cambriolage durant lequel les forces de l'orde ne sont pas intervenu. Il éprouve une grande haine envers la police rejetant la faute du décès sur eux. Mon jugement abandonné il y a peu revient à la charge et me vrille le cerveau. Des dizaines d'informations sur le copain de ma meilleure amie s'enchaînent une à une et je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter l'acteur aux faits. Lui pleurant devant Hermione, lui en sang après une bagarre, lui avouant ses faiblesses et encore d'autres détails.

J'essaye tant bien que mal de contrôler mon imagination débordante et lui répond d'une voix éraillée par le froid :

-" Eu.. Ouais."

-" T'es sur le chemin pour aller a la fac ?"

-" Oui oui..." Je marquais un temps pour finalement décider de lui retourner la question. Blaise est quand même le sujet principal des discutions que j'ai avec Hermione. Je devrais pouvoir me créer ma propre opinion sur lui. "... Et toi ?"

\- " Aussi."

Sans m'en apercevoir nous nous retrouvâmes côte à côte et avancions ensemble vers l'établissement qui allait nous accueillir pour le reste de la journée.

" Est ce que tu vas bien Blaise ? " lui dis-je ne supportant pas ce silence pesant, certainement que pour moi, entre nous.

Il me regarda en plissant les yeux. Il devait certainement se demander pourquoi j'insistais tant sur une simple question comme celle-ci. Mais, en effet, je n'apprécie pas tellement dire a quelqu'un un simple _"ça va ?" _ou encore _"comment ça va ?" . _  
C'est beaucoup trop bref est rapide. J'ai toujours l'impression que la personne qui formule cette question n'attend même pas la réponse. Je préfère rajouter un _tu _et encore mieux, le prénom de la personne en face de moi. Cela rend la chose beaucoup plus personnelle et intéressée. La réponse quant à elle, peut être détachée comme captivante.  
Nous sommes formatés depuis toujours a avoir des attentes toutes faites à ce genre de question. Le _"Oui" _est généralement celui qui ressort le plus. Qu'il soit réel ou masqué l'interlocuteur passe à autre chose. Pour le _"Non" _cela se complique un peu. Il faut engager une conversation avec la personne pour connaître le pourquoi du comment. Ce qui est d'ailleurs habituellement dans ses attentes, mais en répondant négativement elle sait très bien qu'elle va susciter l'intérêt de son double et devenir le centre de l'attention.  
Tout le monde n'est pas du même avis sur ce sujet. Luna me répète sans cesse qu'une personne peut te dire qu'elle va mal sans être obligée de te faire part de la cause. C'est un soulagement sans approfondissement.

Je ne peux pas faire ça, ou encore le tolérer pendant longtemps. J'ai besoin d'un retour lorsque quelqu'un se confie à moi, en particulier si moi-même je me confie à elle. C'est un sentiment égoïste comme protecteur qui m'a souvent joué défaut.

-" Oui je vais bien, et toi ?" Me répond finalement Blaise en relâchant une bouffée de fumée blanche à travers ses lèvres. Je peux apercevoir un sourire au travers de son regard et je devine que Hermione est l'une des causes de sa bonne humeur.

Je souris à mon tour et ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre :

-" Moi aussi je suis contente de retrouver Hermione. "

Il lâche un petit rire surpris et rapide avant d'enchaîner.

-" Nous sommes de bonnes personnes pour elle. De bonnes personnes n'est ce pas ? "

Il ne me regarde pas en parlant. Je ne le regarde pas non plus et pourtant je comprend directement qu'il essaye de se convaincre lui même qu'il est une bonne personne pour elle.  
J'ai encore quelques doutes concernant cela mais je préfère me fier à ce que me raconte Hermione. Chaque fois qu'elle me parle de lui ses yeux s'illuminent, elle sourit comme une idiote et gesticule dans tous les sens en faisant de grands gestes. Il anime son être qui parfois s'éteins si facilement.  
A travers elle j'espère vivre une histoire d'amour aussi belle qu'elle le mérite.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de glisser une légère menace dans mes propos.

-" J'espère bien, que nous sommes seulement de bonnes personnes pour elle. "

-" J'ai compris ta menace de meilleure amie et ne t'inquiète je ferai tout pour la rendre heureuse. J'attendais justement ce moment entre nous. Il se passe mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé."

Je ricane légèrement mais ne le regarde toujours pas. Nous n'avons encore échangé aucun vrai contact visuel outre celui de la bousculade de tout à l'heure. Je préfère avancer en discutant normalement plutôt que devoir affronter ses yeux de glaces et me replonger dans les souvenirs que m'a fait connaître Hermione.

-" A quoi est ce que tu t'attendais comme menace alors ?"

-" Je ne sais pas trop mais Hermione m'avait averti, il fallait que je fasse attention à ce que tu disais si on se parlait. Je pensais plus que c'était un avertissement car tu allais te déchaîner sur moi comme le font ces connes de meilleures amies habituellement."

Son affirmation me fit légèrement tiquer mais je décidais de ne pas faire attention me souvenant de son caractère inflammable.

-" Quoi ? Tu pensais que j'allais te plaquer au mur et te dire : fais gaffe à toi mon gars, si tu fais du mal a Juliette je peux t'assurer que tu ne retrouveras plus ce qui te permet de faire de toi un homme a part entière ! T'inquiète, c'est pas mon genre. "

J'entendis de nouveau un rire, plus léger cette fois-ci.

-" Oui voilà. Mais je me rends compte que l'avertissement n'était pas pour la violence mais pour les sous entendus présents à chacun de tes mots ! Et crois moi, c'était tout autant efficace, même mieux. "

-" Je peux compter sur toi alors. "

Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une recommandation. Je le vis hocher la tête du coin de l'œil.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à l'entrée de la fac. Je le vis se diriger vers le parking à vélo, certainement pour retrouver Hermione. Nous n'avons pas échangé un mot pour se dire au revoir et cela me convient très bien. Je n'aurai pas su trouver quoi dire.  
Je décidais de ne pas le suivre pour éviter une séance d'embrassade qui se voudrait justement embarrassante.

Blaise ne vient-il pas lui aussi en vélo d'habitude ? Peut être avait-il prévu qu'on se rencontre. Ou alors je me fais des idées comme d'habitude, il faudra que j'en parle à Mione.

•••

Le reste de la journée est passée à une vitesse ressemblant à celle de toutes les autres journées de cours.  
Mes dernières heures étaient en art avec Hermione que j'avais rejoins devant la salle. Harry se trouvait avec elle ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

Je lui fis rapidement la bise, ayant déjà vu ma meilleure amie plus tôt dans la journée, et j'enchaînais en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait ici.

Il répondu aussitôt, un sourire en coin accompagnent ses dires :

-" J'ai entendu dire que le prof d'art était un vrai canon et je n'y crois pas un seul instant alors je suis venu assister au cours avec vous ma belle. "

~_M_


End file.
